GKME II: Harmful Fellowships
by phoenix83ad
Summary: TT&LOTR Crossover. The War of the Ring is over. The Infinite Crisis has passed. Two worlds prepare to embark on new chapters. But now a Fellowship must reform to protect both their worlds from an evil, which has claimed one of their own. READ & REVIEW
1. Visions

**GOTHAM KNIGHTS OF MIDDLE-EARTH:  
HARMFUL FELLOWSHIPS **

**Disclaimer:_ I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Lord of the Rings, or any DCU heroes. Lord of the Rings is the property of JRR Tolkien while Robin, Batgirl, the Teen Titans and all related character are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work._**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Visions**

_Cassandra Cain watched in mild interest as a nearby oilrig exploded, sending her squadron of assassins flying in every direction. Shaking her head and sighing, she brushed back a long lock of her black hair before placing bother her hands on her hips. No longer was she dressed in the charcoal black costume of Batgirl. No longer did she wear the yellow outline of a bat on her chest proudly. Instead her finely toned body was wrapped tightly in a black leotard and violet body armor. The armor of the leader of the League of Assassin._

"_Sorry it had to end this way, Tim…" she said in a soft voice._

"_Cassandra…" Turning the daughter of Cain looked up in surprise as a figure melted out from the shadows. His black and red body armor was torn, and bloody wounds adorning his body. The black scalloped cape, with the golden lining, was filled with bullet holes and shredded. Yet still, the stylized golden 'R' on his chest gleamed brightly, almost defiantly at her. He looked nearly broken, as he limped slowly towards her. One of the opaque lenses in his black domino mask was cracked. Still, despite the mask, he continued to stare up at her, almost pleadingly. Not for himself, but instead for her. Always for her. "Please… we'll get you help… I swear…"_

_Cassandra looked pityingly at him. "Don't you get it, Tim? I'm finally helping myself! I feel like I'm really myself for the first time!" _

_He continued to walk, not answering to her jibe. This was not right. This could not be her. This was not_ his _Cassandra._

"_Tim… you can't beat me," she said patronizingly, as he stumbled forward. "Cain taught me too well. Even if I couldn't 'read' your body's 'tells,' I've memorized your fighting style, your technique…"_

"_Then I'll have throw out technique—" He snapped, cutting across her words just as his fist flew out, striking her hard in the face. Cassandra's head snapped back with the blow and she was forced to roll back from it. "—And hit you as hard and often as I can!"_

_Slowly she pushed herself up and stared coldly at him. Even if she couldn't read his body language, it was clear that it was taking all his strength just to remain standing. "I'll punch and kick and scratch and claw and I won't care if it's pretty or graceful… I'm not going to lose."_

_Wiping the small bit of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, Cassandra's eyes turned colder than anything he could ever remember. "Yes, you are."_

_She tackled him with speed that he could not be prepared for, and slammed him hard on the ground before flipping to her feet. He tried to fight back. He even reached for a set of mini-explosives in his belt, but she was too fast. She kicked them from his hand, sending them down onto the oil fields below them. Immediately they exploded, sending massive clouds of fire high into the sky. Yet they paid no mind._

_Cassandra grabbed him from behind, and wrapped her arm around his neck in a perfect chokehold. Struggling, he elbowed her hard in the stomach, weakening her hold on him long to spin about and backhand her hard across the face. He followed up with a well-placed punch and moved for another. She was ready however and caught it before kicking him hard in his chest._

_They jumped back from another and began to circle. Darkness was threatening to overtake him. He knew he couldn't' win. Not against her. She was too good. To well trained. And he loved her too much._

_The flames grew higher and higher surrounding them in a fiery cage. Cassandra leapt at him and he towards her. Together they grappled against each other, almost unwilling to break the touch._

"_I had a dream…" said Cassandra and for a brief moment, he could swear that he saw a flicker of the woman he knew. The woman he had loved. "It was a good dream… You and me… together… making a real difference… I'll miss you, Tim."_

_She raised her hand to deliver the final blow, and he prepared himself for it. But then before she could bring it down, something changed. "Wh—" she began, her rage subsiding to shock. "No."_

_He turned and his eyes widened. He could no longer see the oil fields nor the distant city of Gotham. Instead he found himself overlooking a disturbing and barren wasteland of stone and shadow. The fires that had been surrounding him and Cassandra, had begun to merge together, and shaped into a great and terrible fiery eye._

"_I see you…" hissed the voice of Sauron.

* * *

_

The screams of Timothy Drake echoed through the halls of Wayne Manor, as he awoke. Covered in a cold sweat and his heart was beating like jackhammer in his chest, his bright blue eyes stared wildly around his richly furnished bedroom, as if expecting to see that eye of fire jump out of the shadows at him. Thankfully the room remained silent and still, the only sound heard being that of the window blowing softly from outside his the large balcony windows.

"Damn…" he growled, as he ran a hand through his shaggy bedridden black hair and turning towards the neon green glow of his bedside clock, which read 4:37 am. He hadn't even been asleep of a full hour.

Truth be told, Tim had not been sleeping well for a long time now. He had been having that dream… no; it was a nightmare, for weeks now. Ever since he had found himself fighting again someone who he had known… who he had loved… who he still…

'_No,'_ he thought darkly to himself. _'Don't go there, Drake.'_

Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, Tim dropped his face into his hands. How had he ended up here? How had everything in his life turned out so wrong?

Tim knew his life would never be what most would consider 'normal.' After all, he was hardly what could be considered a normal young man. It had been 4, almost 5 years now since he had approached the Batman and Nightwing, forcing the fabled Dark Knight to take on a new Robin after the death of the previous one. 4 years since he himself had donned the mantle of the Boy Wonder, which he continued to wear proudly. He knew that there would always be a price to pay for the life in which he lived and the job that he did.

Unfortunately the price he had been paying was getting too high.

Tim's eyes instinctively turned towards the series of framed photographs that adorned his wall. He hadn't wanted to put them up, but Alfred had done it when he had been out, and Tim hadn't felt the resolve to take them down. The first was one of his most prized possessions. A photo of himself as a toddler being held in the strong arms of a 10 year old Dick Grayson clad in a bright red, green and yellow acrobat's costume. Behind the boys stood John and Mary Grayson, and Jack and Janet Drake. Both sets of parents still alive, smiling wide at the camera. The night that picture had been taken was it all started for all of them.

Next to that picture showed a 15-year-old Tim on a fishing trip with his father Jack, holding up a struggling catfish and the pair of them were beaming. The picture had been taken by Tim's stepmother Dana 8 months prior to Jack's murder at the hands of the b-level super-villain Captain Boomerang. Dana would later be institutionalized after having a mental breakdown and she would later go missing during the Blüdhaven attack a year ago.

Besides that photo showed one of Tim at his 16th birthday party, flanked by a redheaded bi-spectacle teenage boy and a vivacious blonde girl hugging him around the neck. Tim had not heard from his former-best friend Ives, in over a year now after he had moved to Gateway City, and his ex-girlfriend Stephanie… She had been like him, a vigilante by the name of Spoiler. She had even replaced him as Robin for a short time. But that life had gotten her killed.

The next photo showed Tim laughing, as a tall and muscular, blue eyed, black haired boy held him in a head-lock grinning wickedly. Conner Kent. Superboy. The greatest and closest friend that Tim ever had or would ever has. He too had been killed, after sacrificed his life to save the universe.

Tim bit his lip and tried to blink back his tears as he found himself looking at the final photo. It had been taken a little over one year ago, in Blüdhaven's Dixon Park. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the waist of a small Asian girl. Her black hair had a single streak of neon pink running through it, and she smiled up at Tim with such adoration.

Cassandra Cain, the third Batgirl.

She was gone too. But her loss came as a far greater pain to Tim.

After all, She wasn't dead.

Dressed only in a pair of black pajama bottoms, Tim stumbled into the bathroom, and flicked on the light. He winced as he became momentarily blinded by the bright glow, before making his way to the sink and began splashing handfuls of cold water into his face. Raising his head, he stared back at his reflection in the mirror with a ragged and tired expression. Absent-mindedly he raised his hand up and let a finger trace down the scar that ran across his eyebrow.

Where had everything gone wrong? Why did everyone he love, leave him? Was that future he had seen, really going to be his destiny?

"Master Timothy?"

With cold water still falling down his face, Tim stiffened at the sound of the English accented voice. He grabbed a nearby towel and began drying his face with it as he exited the bathroom. Standing in the doorway and cast in the shadows created by the hallway light, was an elderly man dressed in a silken bathrobe and carrying a cup of tea. A thin moustache twitched, as Alfred Pennyworth examined his weary young charge.

"Is everything alright my boy?" he asked, concernedly.

Tim gave a curt nod, as he turned on the bedside lamp allowed him to see the Wayne family butler properly. "Yeah, I'm fine Alfred," he answered shortly. "What are you still doing up?"

"You know I do not sleep well when one of your have not returned home yet," Alfred said setting down his tea cup and saucer down on a nearby dresser and walking across the room so that he could look out the window.

"Batman hasn't come back from patrol yet?" Tim asked, standing up a bit straighter.

"Not yet," Alfred said. "He was forced to attend a last minute meeting with Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock." The elder man indicated that Tim look out the window. Past the stone Robin Hood statue, and forest of the Wayne Estate, they could make out the blackened cityscape of Gotham, and hanging high over the city was a great spotlight, in which a the outline of a bat could be seen.

"He went out alone?" Tim asked, darkly. "Why didn't he call me?"

"He thought it best you get some rests before leaving for Titans Tower tomorrow. Or should I say, today. He said he would call you if the need arose."

Tim nodded, though he clearly was not thrilled that his partner had gone out to answer the Bat-signal without him there. After all, Gotham had been quite for a while, and that usually meant something big was being planned by one of the Gotham Crazies. Of course, it could very well just be something minor like Killer Croc or Killer Moth.

For a long moment Alfred and Tim did not speak, during which Alfred gave the young boy a scrutinizing look.

"Was it the dream again?" he asked, cautiously.

Tim didn't even bother to look incredulous or deny the question. Instead he nodded weakly as he turned from the window so as to sit back down on the edge of the bed, his shoulder dropped down in defeat. "Yes… and no."

"I'm sorry…?" Alfred asked.

"The dream. It was different this time," Tim said softly. "The ending… it changed from how it really happened. It's never done that before."

Raising an eyebrow, Alfred entered the room completely and moved around towards Tim. "How do you mean?"

Tim opened his mouth to respond, but then shut his mouth. No, that was an insane thought. That evil was gone. Completely destroyed. It was just his mind looking for memories of simpler times, a simpler world of elves, wizard and hobbits. It was a rather morbid path his mind had taken, but that had to be all it was. Right?

"Nothing… It was nothing Alfred. Never mind."

Heaving a great sigh, Alfred placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. It scared him, how much Tim was slowly becoming like his mentor … no, rather, how much he was slowly becoming like his father sometimes. Alfred had no doubt that Bruce had made the proper choice by adopting Tim. The poor boy had suffered so much, in such a short amount of time, perhaps more so than any of his predecessors. "You cannot keep blaming yourself for what happened to Cassandra, my boy. She made her own choice. There was nothing which you could have done."

"I should have tried harder…" Tim whispered, almost not hearing Alfred's previous comment. His face dropping into his hands, and he rubbed his eyes in a tired fashion. "I should have saved her…"

"Master Timothy… I don't think she wanted to be saved…" Alfred said, wishing more than ever to keep this sort of pain from the boy.

"No…" Tim growled. "Something is wrong with her… She's sick. I know Cassandra and she would never… She's not like that. I know what I saw, and that wasn't her. I know it…"

"Maybe we didn't know her as well as we thought we did," Alfred cut across Tim, squeezing Tim's shoulder tightly. "She suffered a painful life Timothy. As much as we tried to help her become better… maybe it wasn't enough. And we don't know what happened to since she left the 'Haven…"

Tim's head lowered. He remembered the night she left. It had been a week before the Crisis had started…

Tim and Cassandra had moved in together, into a small apartment building in Blüdhaven after the Gotham Gang War. Nightwing had been forced to leave the city, and so Batman asked Robin and Batgirl, to pick up where he had left off. This had worked fine for Tim, who had been forced to institutionalize his stepmother Dana. She had suffered a severe emotional breakdown following his father's murder.

They lived in the 'haven several months, and they had been happy. But that had not been enough. They had just gotten back from patrol after battling against another set of the Penguin's bounty hunters. This time it had been members of the group known as the H.I.V.E., which had hardly been much of a challenge. For much of the night, Cassandra had been quiet. It was not uncommon for her, but she had been a tad more silent than was normal even for her. After slipping in through the skylight of their apartment, the pair of them had made for the bedroom and had begun changing when she finally told him.

"_Tim… I have to go," she had told him as she pulled on her Family Guy pajama bottoms which showed Brian the Dog say 'Who's leg do you have to hump to get a dry martini around here?' and tossing her Batgirl costume into a nearby laundry hamper._

_Tim had been mid-way through removing the green undershirt that had gone with his costume then, and looked at her with a confused look. "I'm… sorry? Run that by me again."_

"_Tomorrow. I'm leaving."_

_Tim's eyebrows rose in clear shock, which he immediately attempted to control. He found it difficult however has his heart had suddenly felt as if it had stop dead in mid-beat. He lowered his gaze towards the red tunic in his hands. "You're leaving," he repeated, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Can I ask why?"_

_Despite Tim's best efforts to keep his emotions under control, he could never hide anything from Cassandra. She knew him better than he knew himself. She also had the ability to read body language, but the first one sounded more romantic to them. "OH GOD! Tim no, no, no! I didn't mean…" She had immediately thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection and kissed him deeply. "No Tim… I didn't mean I was going to leave YOU."_

_Tim had felt himself breath with relief, only slightly. "So… what do you mean? Where are you going?"_

_Cassandra had begun to bite her lower lip in a way that had always made her seem smaller and younger and more innocent than she truly had been. "To… To find my m-mother," she had told him._

_When Tim had heard this, he hadn't been sure how to react. Cassandra had never spoken much about her family. Her father, the assassin David Cain had after all done all he could to turn her into a cold-blooded murderer, like himself. Thankfully she had turned her back on him and his teaching, only to end up becoming the third Batgirl. In all the years that Tim had known her, she had never before shown any interest in finding the woman who had left her with that psycho._

"_Cassandra… why…?" Tim had begun._

"_Do you remember when we visited Dana last week…?" she asked him softly. Tim had of course nodded. He had hated their visits to the rehabilitation center where Dana Winters-Drake was currently residing. It was so painful seeing his once vibrant and cheerful stepmother completely shattered to the point where she could not even remember what day it was. "It… got me thinking about my mom. And after what happened when I fought with the Brotherhood of Evil…"_

"_You mean the hallucination—" Cassandra had glared at him and curled her fist. "I mean… Vision of Stephanie's ghost?" Tim had never been sure if Cassandra had actually seen the spirit of his dead ex-girlfriend and her dead ex-best friend, but Cassandra truly believed that she had seen her, and Tim wasn't going to disagree with her. He had seen too much to say it could not be true. Not to mention she could always kick his ass._

"_Tim… I need to find out where I came from. I don't want to leave you alone, but… I…" Tim hadn't even hesitated, when he gave her a passionate kiss and hug. Pulling back he wished her luck and had her promise she would come back to him._

"_I'll always come back Tim," she had whispered to him as she had buried her head into his chest. "Always."_

That had been the last time he had seen her, until several months ago, in which she staged her own kidnapping and framed him for her own 'murder'. So in part, she had kept her promise to him. She had come back. Just not the way in which he had hoped she would.

"She made her choice Timothy," Alfred said softly placing his hand upon Tim's head in a fatherly gesture. Tim momentarily remembered his own father doing that. "Now you must make yours."

Tim sighed, and he let his gaze turn towards the fireplace set on the far side of the bedroom. Set on the mantel was a curved sword and knife, both with ivory hilts. It had been a gift from his past in which he had also been told to make a choice.

* * *

**Another Time, Another Place**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Gandalf the White felt his left eyes twitch, as the annoying chant yet again reached his ears. Turning his head of silver hair, the White Wizard scowled at the two Hobbit, riding upon a pair of small ponies along the left side his wagon, both looking particularly bored. It never ceased to amaze Gandalf that after all they had seen, all they had experienced, and all that they had grown to become, they still managed to retain their childlike tenacity. As heartwarming as that could be, this personality trait could also be rather vexing.

Taking what should have been a cleansing breath, Gandalf managed to say perfectly, through tightly clenched teeth: "As I told you the last hundred times, my young hobbits, **'No, we are not'**…" Silently the White Wizard cursed the teenaged girl who had taught the pair of them that horridly annoying 'travel game.'

In the back of his wagon, Gandalf could hear another pair of hobbits chuckling softly. Turning his head, he looked at the pair of them. One was moderately young, with a mop of dark brown hair on both his head and bare feet, and a pair of bright blue eyes. He had his arm around the other hobbit, was considerably older. Although, he was nowhere as old as say, Gandalf himself, he certainly did look it. His once dark brown hair was now a thinning bit of scraggly white hair. "Now, Now Gandalf," said the croaking voice of Bilbo Baggins. "Let the young Hobbits have their bit of fun."

Gandalf sighed as he looked at the smiling, yet withered face of the world's oldest Hobbit and looked down at his nephew Frodo. Frodo gave him a very weak smile in reply. Unable to help himself, Gandalf gave a small smile and nod. "I shall try, but I warn you that should I finally snap, you cannot hold me responsible for my actions."

Gandalf shot Pippin and Merry a sidelong leer, which caused he pair of them to instantly grow silent as they shifted uncomfortably in their saddles.

Chuckling to himself, Gandalf flicked the reigns to the horse that was leading their wagon.

Despite Gandalf's subtle yet effective threat, the wizard would never truly dream of hurting Merry or Pippin. At least not too badly. Gandalf had always been fond of the creatures known as Hobbits, since his first journey to the land known as the Shire, years ago. But during all those years, he had never met a group of hobbits that he was more proud to know, then those traveling alongside him this day.

It had all started with Bilbo. Years ago Gandalf had found himself standing outside Bags End, where a much younger Bilbo had been seated, enjoying a nice smoke and clear summer's day. Immediately Gandalf had known that the old Hobbit would make a perfect addition to a simple, yet complex adventure he had been planning. And while Bilbo may have said otherwise at the time, his being hired as a burglar to steal back a treasure from a fire-breathing dragon, had been one of the defining moments of his life.

Of course, by convincing Bilbo to join him and a gaggle of dwarves on that expedition, Gandalf had unexpectedly set the forth a course of events that would change the world itself and the lives of Frodo, Merry, Pippin and…

"Excuse me Mister Gandalf," said Samwise Gamgee. The dirty blonde haired Hobbit gave Gandalf a questioning look as he rode alongside the right hand of the wagon, atop of his own pony, Bill. "I don't mean to get ya angry or anything, but I was wondering… how long is it until we get there?"

Gandalf smiled at the soft-spoken, yet strong willed gardener. "Not long now Sam. Just over that next ridge."

This news seemed to cause everyone to sober up considerably. Gandalf could not blame them. After all, this would be their last day together. The absolute end of their Fellowship.

It was odd. So much had changed during the last four year. Not just for Gandalf, but for everyone. The entire world had change with the end of the War of the Ring. The most obvious change though, had been peace. Gandalf had never thought he would see the day. But with the Dark Lord Sauron gone, and King Elessar on the thrown of Gondor, there was a renewed hope in Middle-Earth. Smiling to himself, Gandalf turned to look back at Bilbo and Frodo again.

With this renewed peace that had meant a new change. The Elves were leaving Middle-Earth. Their time as the guardians of the land was over. Today the last great ship of the elves would leave the shores of this land, and take with them three of the great leaders of Elf-kind.

The elves weren't the only ones to be leaving however. There were three seats left on their ship. Three seats, for three Ring Bearers.

"Gandalf…?" began Frodo, moving to the front of the wagon, to sit besides the Wizard. "Look ahead."

Gandalf allowed his sight to follow Frodo's and he felt his entire body tense, and great black plumes of smoke were issuing from the Gray Havens. His expression turned ashen, and after casting the hobbits a quick glance, Gandalf urged the horses to pick up their pace, as did Merry, Sam and Pippin their ponies.

There was no denying that something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

Peace had been restored to Middle-Earth following the War of the Ring, but Gandalf was not naïve to think that was the end of any evil. Although the Dark Lord Sauron was destroyed, there were still the dangers of Orcs, goblins and other foul creatures that had survived the war. Still, why would they attack the Gray Havens?

"Perhaps you should stay here," said Gandalf, as he dismounted from their wagon, and made towards his faithful horse, Shadowfax, who had been walking along side them their entire journey.

"We're coming," said Merry, with sudden seriousness as Sam and Pippin nodded in agreement. "We're not letting you go out there alone Gandalf. No telling what's in there."

"Uncle?" asked Frodo, looking to Bilbo worriedly. "Maybe you should stay behind."

"Nonsense," said Bilbo, pushing himself up and awkwardly climbing out of the wagon. He nearly fell, though thankfully Gandalf reached out to catch him. "You heard Pippin, Frodo. We're all going. People might need our help, and I'm not yet so old that I'll sit by when people are in trouble."

Frodo mounted his own pony, which he had named Strider, and after Gandalf had seated Bilbo on Shadowfax, mounted the white steed and the six friends rode into the Grayhaven. They were shocked by what they saw. The white stone buildings and homes were damaged. Many looked as if they had been blown apart. Bodies were strewed across the streets and hanging out of windows. Throats were cut, arms cut apart.

"Oh my…" gasped Sam. "Who would do such a thing? Orcs?"

"I do not think so," said Gandalf, his eyes narrowed. The destruction seemed less… chaotic than an Orc attack would. Certain areas were hit, specifically. Those who were killed looked as if they had died swiftly, not viciously. "We'll make for the harbor. Galadriel, Elrond and Celeborn were supposed to meet us there."

"Do you think… Do you think they're alright?" asked Frodo softly.

"I do not know," admitted Gandalf softly.

They were forced to dismount their steeds after a time, due to a great deal of debris mounted in the streets. Gandalf carried Bilbo around the damage, since the old hobbit was too slow and too easily injured to do it on his own. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"OW!" yelped Pippin as he tripped over a pile of broken rock. He tried to catch himself but ended up cutting his palm upon a piece of damaged wall.

"You okay there Pip?" asked Merry running to help his cousin back to his feet.

"Aye… just a scratch," muttered Pippin, before taking a sniff of the air. "I smell the sea."

"This way," directed Gandalf. As he led them down the final staircase to the docks, they all froze and gasped. In the water were the remains of a large white ship, of Elf design. It was partially ablaze. Laying on the docks were dozens of elves, all of who were appeared to be dead.

"No…" gasped Frodo, who broke into a run, jumping the last few steps on the stairs and racing towards the bodies. His bright blue eyes were wide with fear, as he looked frantically over the bodies. He knew many of these elves. He had met them, talked with them and eaten with them when he and the others had traveled through Rivendell and the Woods of Lorien.

"What happened ta dem," whispered Pippin, trying to keep the bile from raising through his throat.

"They were slaughtered," said Merry, with disgust.

"But by who?" asked Sam.

No one could answer this question, and instead continued to search the bodies. Gandalf could not believe that this had happened. Today was supposed to be a day of good-byes, but not like this. So many good people, needlessly slaughtered by… Gandalf had no idea who was responsible, but he would find out.

"Gandalf! Quickly over here!" shouted Sam, as he crouched over a fallen body. The White Wizard raced over to the overweight Hobbit and knelt besides him as he looked down at body besides him. "Celeborn!" gasped Gandalf.

True enough, there lay the elf lord Celeborn, former ruler of the Elf land of Lórien. His long blond hair and white robes were caked in blood. A large gash ran across his forehead and there was a deep wound that ran from his stomach to his shoulder.

"Celeborn, my old friend," said Gandalf, lifting the elf lord into his arms as the five hobbits gathered around him. "What happened here?"

Celeborn's eyes fluttered open, but they were unfocused and pained. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead choked and coughed up some blood. "They came… attacked… without warning… without mercy…"

"Who?" asked Bilbo, as he leaned heavily on his walking stick. "Who attacked."

"I… do not… know," whispered Celeborn, his eyes growing heavier and closing. "They took… Galadriel… Elrond… Could not stop… I…" He broke into a fit of coughs, spraying blood from his mouth and staining Gandalf's robes with red.

"Silence now Celeborn," directed Gandalf. "Do not speak. You must save your strength."

"N-No… my time is done," said the elf lord darkly. "Galadriel… foresaw a darkness returning. No one is safe… —Cough— Find her G-Gandalf. Find her and Elrond… before it is too…" But the final word faded from Celeborn's lips, as the last of his life faded away and his chest lowered for the last time. Bowing his head, Gandalf whispered a soft prayer to the elf lord, as he reached up and closed his eyes, leaving a horrid silence in his wake.

Pippin looked up after a few moments had passed, and opened his mouth to say something, when everyone heard what sounded like a muffled voice shout out…

"H-Help!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice, and the Hobbits ran towards the dock. In the water they could see two bodies. Both had matching heads of long black hair. One was unconscious, the other was struggling to hold onto him and struggling to stay afloat.

"ELLADAN!" cried Merry. "ELROHIR!"

Gandalf sat down the dead Celeborn gently and ran to the docks so as the help Elladan lift his unconscious brother onto the dock and then help him up as well. The elf sons of Elrond both looked as if they had been through hell and back. Their clothing was singed from fire, there were multiple cuts running across their bodies and they looked half-drowned.

"F-Fancy running into you lot…" said Elladan, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he joined his brother in blissful unconsciousness.

"A-Are they…?" began Sam, weakly.

"They are alive," said Gandalf with a sigh of relief. "Injured, but alive. You lot, help pick up Elrohir while I take Elladan." The hobbits nodded and working together lifted Elrohir, as Gandalf lifted Elladan into his arms, while Bilbo followed behind, carrying Gandalf's wizard staff with him. They moved towards one of the neighboring building that had survived the attacks. Laying them down, Gandalf let out a sigh.

"W-What do we do now, Gandalf?" asked Merry, who had started to pace back and forth across the room.

"We wait for the Twins to recover," said Gandalf. "I need you four to go out and find food and firewood. I don't think we'll be able to leave tonight."

"Leave to where?" asked Sam.

"Gondor," said Gandalf darkly. "We have to warn Elessar."

"Warn him about what though?" said Frodo as he covered Elladan with his cloak. "We don't know who or what did this."

"Hopefully the twins will be able to tell us something more…" whispered Gandalf, as he covered Elrohir with his own cloak.

"How do we know dey aren't still 'ere?" asked Pippin, eyeing the window nervously, as if expecting some sort of monster to break through the window and slaughter them.

"They are gone," said Gandalf.

The hobbits looked quizzically at him. "How do you know?"

"I just do. Now hurry and get the supplies. We shall need them before nightfall."

Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry all nodded as the stood and made their way out into the deadly calm city again. Each of them felt themselves flash back to events from four years ago. Going into situations where they had no idea where they were going or what was going to happen. To be honest, these were not the kind of experiences that they wanted to relive.

They walked amongst the rubble, picking up firewood and searching for food that they could eat. They hadn't brought food with them, since the trip from the Shire to Grey Havens only took a day and all the food that the elves had brought had gone down with their ship. They remained close to one another, so as to avoid getting lost and to avoid getting caught by… whoever did this.

Frodo sighed. He thought he was done with this life. He thought they were free of the evils. He had fought his war. They all had. So why did he suddenly feel like it was starting all over again?

"Hey everyone!" shouted Merry. "Come look at this!" Merry was standing over the body of yet another dead man, only this one was dressed for differently from anyone else they had seen. He was clad all in black cloth, with a mask covering his face. The costume was somewhat similar to one they had seen years ago, though with many obvious differences.

"Who do you suppose it is?" asked Sam.

No one could answer his question, though all were finding themselves remembering the last time they had found someone glad in black. Unfortunately that person has been a girl and alive.

"Say what's that he's got around his neck?" asked Pippin. The four hobbits looked to where he pointed and could see a gold chain peaking out from under their black tunic.

* * *

Gandalf gave a small sigh as he raised his hand over the forehead of Elladan. He was doing his best to hurry the twin's healing process along, but they had obviously suffered a great ordeal. 

Meanwhile Bilbo had taken to standing by the door waiting for the others to come back. "You know, I always said I wanted to have another adventure before I went… but I meant a journey to the Misty Mountains or Gondor. This was not what I had in mind."

Gandalf laughed in spite of the situation. "Well as the saying goes Bilbo: Be careful what you…" But Gandalf did not finish what he was going to say as a wave of fear washed over him.

"Gandalf?" asked Bilbo, wearily.

"Stay here," ordered Gandalf as he jumped to his feet and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Pippin, don't touch that," ordered Merry. The fours hobbits had all had past experiences with objects that were mystical in nature, and most of them had learned to be weary of anything they didn't understand. Pippin unfortunately hadn't learned that lesson well enough. 

"It's a medallion," said Pippin as he pulled the chain over the dead man's head, holding it up to the light. On the medallion, there was a creature with four eyes carved, and a long tongue slithering out of an opened mouth. Lifting his other, hand Pippin held the medallion itself and looked at it questioningly. "Ugly thang, isn't it? Oops!"

Pippin pulled back his hand and frowned at the blood his cut hand had left on the golden medallion. He was about ready to wipe it off when the most bizarre thing happened. It began to glow.

"Pippin…" began Merry, stepping backwards, along with Frodo and Sam. "Put that down, NOW."

But before Pippin could release the chain, the glow from the medallion fired a beam of light down at their feet. It started out as a thin beam, and then crew into a round disk of light.

"Mister Frodo, what's happening?" yelped Sam in fear.

"I don't know!" screamed Frodo as the disk of light began to raise upwards, swallowing their bodies. The light disk seemed no thicker than a slice of bread, but as it passed their bodies, nothing of them was left. "I can't move!"

"Me neither!" screamed Merry.

"I can't either!" shouted Pippin.

"HELP!" they all cried out as the disk of light reached their chests. "Someone help!"

"FRODO!" The hobbits twisted their heads to see Gandalf running towards them, his white robes billowing behind him.

"GANDALF! HELP US!" they all screamed, as the disk of light reached their shoulder.

Gandalf ran as fast as his legs could take him, but he knew he would never reach them in time. As his hand flew out to grab from Merry's extended hand, the disk of light had completely swallowed the hobbits, and with a sound like thunder, the light exploded. Gandalf was sent flying back into a stonewall and slid back onto the earth.

"No…" he groaned. "Not them too."

As tears began to fall down his elderly face, Gandalf looked down to see a golden chain, and broken medallion.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Hello and welcome loyal readers. Yes, your eyes do not deceive you. I have heard your pleas and thus have agreed to appease them. A sequel to Gotham Knight of Middle-Earth! Times have changes and so have our heroes in both worlds. Will the Fellowship and their allies are able to re-forge the ties of their past and battle a new threat? Only one way to find out… _

_And I know, I know… I'm using the evil, horribly out of character Cassandra that we all hate (still crying about it myself). Yes, I'm still VERY, VERY pissed off at what DC did her, but TRUST ME… my reasons for this will makes sense as the story progresses…_

_And just so you know, this story will take place long before the upcoming Titans East storyline in the comics._

_Now, as you all know I've currently got another story "Titanic Gryffindor' in the works as well. This is a rather interesting idea I had involving a Harry Potter and the Titans crossover. Now since I'll be writing both stories, there will be times where one is updated more than the other, but I'll try and keep them both going on equal time._

_As always, please read and review and feed a writers ego._


	2. Look Who's Coming to Dinner

**Disclaimer:_ I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Lord of the Rings, or any DCU heroes. Lord of the Rings is the property of JRR Tolkien while Robin, Batgirl, the Teen Titans and all related character are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work._**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Look Who's Coming to Dinner**

Merry Brandybuck gave a small gasp of breath as consciousness returned to him as did the memories what had happened earlier.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you Pippin…" he groaned as he rolled over, and opened his sharp green eyes. Unfortunately, opening his eyes seemed to be about as useful as keeping them close. Wherever he was now, it was dark. Dark and rather damp. Blinking a few times, Merry began scanning the area in the hopes of figuring out where he was.

It was a cavern. A very big and very scary cavern. For a split moment, Merry thought he had somehow landed back in the Mines of Moria, but as his eyes adjusted to the dark, and upon closer inspection, he realized how wrong he was. This cave was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was massive, and filled with thing he couldn't even begin to describe. Massive metal objects with thousands of blinking multi-colored lights. Metal tubes that descended from out of the roof down through the floor. There were multiple Metallic staircases going up and down in all directions. And bats. Merry felt his heart jump as he stared up at the stalagmite covered ceiling as he saw dozens of leathery winged bats.

Merry slowly pushed himself to his feet. He had no idea where he was. What's more, he didn't see any sign of Frodo, Sam or Pippin. The entire cave seemed completely empty save for the flying rodents high above him.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself.

He took a hard look around himself. He needed to find a way out. But which way did he take? This place was almost as complicated look as Minas Tirith and Moria put together. The stairs were leading in every direction, and there were doors and vaults everywhere. This place looked like the ultimate fortress as far as Merry could tell.

Before Merry could decide on a course of action, the silence of the cave was shattered by what sounded like the roar of a very ferocious animal. Giving a muffled yelp, Merry immediately threw himself behind a large… thing with blinking lights. The roaring continued uninterrupted for several moments, growing louder. Then a horrible screeching sound joined the roar, before both suddenly fell silent.

Nervously, Merry moved towards the edge of the platform he was standing on and stared over the edge. He could see a platform roughly 5 levels beneath where he stood. On it was what looked like a long, sleek metallic wagon, only without any horses drawing it. The top of the wagon slid open and he could see some… thing climbing out, as the platform began to rotate, until the wagon was pointing down where it had come in.

Unsure what to do, Merry remained rooted to his spot and tried to make out what was going on down there. He considered going down to the level before him, he began to hear light footsteps on one of the metal staircases, followed by someone talking. "…Arrived safely at the Tower."

Merry noted that the voice was rather crisp and deep, yet very kind sounding as well. They seemed to have an accent slightly similar to Merry's, though much classier sounding. He seemed to pronounce every word with perfect clarity, much like the elves would.

"Excellent," replied the second voice. This one was far different from the first. Darker and more gravely, it sounded much more like an animals growl that a human's voice. It frankly sent a shiver right up and back down Merry's spine and he hairs on the back of his neck to stand up on end. "It seems he's grown more comfortable with the new 'Wing's controls."

"Yes, well he has been working in the simulations for weeks now," replied the second voice, after which there was a small pause. "Sir, there is something that I wish to speak to you about in regards to him."

The two voices were no longer walking up stairs, Merry realized. They had reached leveled ground on the platform a few levels under Merry's current spot.

"What is it?" asked the second voice.

"I've been starting to grow a bit more… concerned about him recently. Particularly after what happened to him two months ago with the League of Assasins and—"

"What about it?" asked the second voice a bit sharply. Merry winced at the tone, but the other voice apparently wasn't remotely detoured by it. If anything he sounded rather annoyed and weary as he answered.

"He's been having nightmares about what happened, nearly ever night. I don't believe that he has fully… how did he put it…? 'Gotten over' the incident. In the past week alone, I've heard him thrashing in his sleep constantly, crying out her name."

There was a long silence, in which Merry could only assume the second speaker was digesting the information. Merry felt somewhat guilty about listening on what was clearly a very private matter, especially in regards to person who was having the nightmares, but Merry's hobbit curiosity wouldn't allow him to not listen.

"These nightmares have been occurring regularly?" asked the second speaker finally.

"Ever night for the past month."

"He hasn't said anything about it."

The first speaker chuckled softly. "Not surprising sir. You've often been returning back from patrol long after he has retired for the evening. And to be frank, he can be nearly as private a person as you are, if not more so. Frankly, had he said anything to you, I'd have been rather shocked."

"What do you suggest?" asked the second speaker, sounding almost accusatory.

"I know how you feel about such things, but perhaps it would be best that he speak to a therapist," replied the first speaker. "In light of the last year with him losing his father, Miss Stephanie as well as young mister Kent, I'm worried that this betrayal might be one push too much for him. As mature and control as he can be, I don't think it wise that we overlook this sir."

The second speakers fell silent again, apparently lost in their own thoughts before at last responding. "Alfred, I understand what you are saying, but the security dangers—"

"I am aware of that," interrupted the first speaker, whose name was apparently 'Alfred'. Merry frowned. Why did that name sound familiar? "But the other day I spoke with Master Richard and suggested someone who helped him with… err… a recent case of his. He informs me that she would be more than willing to offer her services again if asked."

Merry could hear them walking again, this time away from him. He looked over the edge again, and saw a pair of shadows heading towards the massive tube that was going up into the cave's ceiling.

"Alright. I'll talk to him when he comes back," said the other speaker, grimly.

As Merry leaned over the edge a bit more, he gave a stifled gasp as something flew down in front of him. One of the bats had decided to make a dive past him. Feeling his heart stop in his chest, as the cave had suddenly become deathly quiet. Even the bats were no longer screeching with the exception of the one who had narrowly avoided hitting him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Merry whispered fearfully to himself.

"That's a very good question," said the deep growling voice. Only instead of being two levels below him, it was now coming from right behind him. Slowly, Merry turned and his eyes widened in horror as he finally saw the owner of the voice.

Tall, and dressed in a flowing black cape which had settled down around him on all sides, Merry stared as the face of a creature with piercing white eyes and horn-like ears growing from its head. Before Merry could move the creature lunged at him, grabbing him by the scruff of his cloak. To this, Merry did the only thing he could think of doing.

He screamed.

* * *

"…and BOOM went the factory," said an exuberant Dinah Lance, throwing up her hands in emphasis as she leaned back in the co-pilot seat of the Aerie-II helicopter which was currently flying high over the massive city of Metropolis. With her fishnet-clad legs propped up on the dashboard, Dinah then put her hands behind her head of blond hair and gave wide grin. As the Justice League of America's Black Canary (2.0 as she was sometimes called by her friends in the JSA), Dinah had seen and done quite a bit over the years. Yet despite all the pain and horror and crummy-boyfriends, she still managed to hold an air of child-like energy no matter what happened. It was one of the reasons she had always been considered one of the more popular members of any team. 

"Hey now girl, what have I said about feet on the equipment?" warned the blond-bombshell pilot, Zinda Blake, though better known in most aviator circles as Lady Blackhawk. Dinah gave a sheepish grin and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Do that again, and you're going to have to flap your own wings to get home."

Dinah stuck out her tongue playfully at the other women, before continuing her conversation over her earring com-link. "I tell ya Babs, I love the sight of burning drug-labs."

"And I love the thought of burning drug-labs," replied the electronically masked voice of the Oracle. Despite the words sounding like a computer has spoken, Dinah could still hear the approval from Barbara Gordon. "Good job girls. You took them out in record time."

"We do try," Dinah smirked with exaggerated modesty. The truth was, despite her appearance of energy, Dinah felt completely spent. The Birds of Prey had spent the last two weeks tracking down assorted meth-labs in Metropolis who had been targeting the local junior high schools. Four kids in the last month had died from their product. So far the Birds managed to track down and destroy 5 of the 8 labs. "How are Huntress and Gypsy doing with their lab? Any fireworks yet?"

"No fireworks yet. Helena is still… wait hold on," Dinah was but on hold as Oracle was no doubt directing her two other agents in their mission. After a moment had passed, Oracle's reconnected her link. "Sorry about that," said Oracle sounded a bit tense. "You aren't going to believe this. Helena got herself captured… again."

Dinah dropped her face into his hand and laughed. "That's the second time in the last three months. I'm starting to think she's doing it on purpose."

"Well how else do you meet a man in our line of work," grinned Zinda. "Well… guys that aren't all fruity."

"Zinda, it's been over a year since we told you Creote was gay," Oracle sighed. "Get over it."

Zinda gave a small pout as she adjusted the dials on the copter's console. "Well what do you expect Skipper? See, this is what I hate about this decade. Every swell and studly guy I meet is either married or a Nancy-boy or both. How's a woman supposed to get a man these days?"

"Preaching to the choir, sister," said a fourth voice, belonging to Helena Bertinelli AKA the Huntress. There was a slight echo to her voice, and she seemed to be struggling against something.

"I decided to patch everyone in, so I don't have to keep switching com-links," explained Oracle.

"So how's things in the clink, Hel?" asked Dinah playfully. "They give you a strip search yet?"

"First off… that's disgusting BC. And second, the service here sucks," responded Helena with a sigh. "They won't even give me bread and water."

"Helena you've only been there for an hour," said Oracle knowingly.

"Sure, but still, it's the principle of the matter," Huntress defended.

The girls laughed, as Dinah looked out the window of the helicopter in time to see the Daily Planet building looming beneath them. She gave a small wave down at the building in the hopes of catching the attention of one of her favorite reporters, should he be using his x-ray vision.

"So where's Gypsy while you're playing damsel in distress?" asked Zinda, with a tinkling laugh.

Huntress gave an indignant scoff. "I do NOT do damsel in distress…" she defended.

"Says the woman handcuffed in to a lead pipe…" muttered Oracle.

"And she's going to set up the hit, while I do the distraction," Huntress continued, ignoring Oracle's jibe. "Speaking of which hold that thought. I have to play sick so I can get one of those guys to come in here."

"Oh, not that old trick…"

Huntress whimpered softly. To which the three other women blinked and then laughed. "Oh that was pathetic…" chuckled Oracle.

"Well she is supposed to be sick Skipper," said Zinda reasonably.

"Not arguing, but she sounds more like a constipated cat," Oracle said, unable to mask her grin.

A blood-curdling moan filled their collective com-links.

"Okay, never mind!" groaned Oracle, while the others covered their ears.

Huntress mewed again, and the next sound the three other Birds heard was two bodies striking the ground.

"You know, it never ceases to amaze me how that old play seems to work," Black Canary commented. "My mom used to use it all the time."

"Well it never ceases to amaze me that Helena is using that trick," laughed Zinda. "I thought she was supposed to be the 'hit first, ask questions later' one in our group."

They could hear Huntress picking the locks to her handcuffs. "Hey, why question what works?" she asked. "So O, where do I go now?"

"Gypsy is two floors above you," Oracle replied, and they could hear the hum of a holo-projector working and the clicks of a keyboard. "Take the first hallway down to twenty yards and you'll find an out of order elevator."

"Understood. Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I've got some ass to kick." And with that, Huntress cut her connection with them.

"I don't know what's scarier," said Oracle, lightly, "the fact its been almost two whole years since Hel joined our team or the fact she's starting to act more like you Dinah."

Dinah gave an evil laugh and put the tips of her fingers together. "I'm a baaaaaaaaaad influence… Soon, you will all be exactly like me."

"Oh, there's a pleasant thought," grinned Zinda.

"Speaking of influential behavior," said Dinah lightly. "How's those reading lessons with Sin going Babs?"

Dinah thought fondly of her new 'foster daughter/sister' who she had picked up during her time of training this last year. Sin was a small girl of Asian origin, whose life was more a less rather simple. She had been born and raised in a small village in the middle of Korea, where she had been trained to become the next 'Lady Shiva'. Dinah had come across Sin, when she herself was training for the same position and when she left, decided to take the girl with her. Since then Sin had become a daughter/sister of sorts for the entire Birds of Prey team. Almost like a mascot of sorts.

"I gotta say, for someone who's been living in the equivalent of a third-world country, she's doing rather wall," Oracle said in an impressed tone. "We already got through the ABC's. She's picking it up a bit faster than…" But the name she had been about to say, died immediately on her lips. Neither Zinda nor Dinah needed to ask.

Cassandra Cain had been Barbara's own 'foster daughter/sister'. During the time that Gotham had been turned into a No Man's Land, Barbara had come across a girl much like Sin. Trained to fight and little else. Barbara had taken Cassandra in, given her a home, and given her love that she sorely needed and even given Cassandra something that was very dear to her. The mantle of Batgirl. Barbara, who had once been the first Batgirl, had chosen Cassandra to continue her work. And truth be told, Cassandra had been very good at it.

And then nearly three months ago, Oracle had received a police report from Gotham saying that Batgirl had been killed, and that Robin was supposedly responsible. No one believed that of course. It was no secret that they had been lovers, nearly on Superman and Lois Lane level. It turned out though, Cassandra had joined the dark side, and it had all been a set up.

The fact that her 'daughter' had betrayed them all was a very sore spot for Barbara. She was nearly as sore about it as Robin had been, if the gossip-mill held any validity.

"What's your E.T.A. Blackhawk?" Oracle asked, falling immediately back into her 'commander bat-mode'.

Zinda shared a sad look with Dinah, as she responded. "We're descending onto the roof as we speak, Skipper."

"Understood," responded Oracle. "When you get here, refuel the copter and get on stand-by. Huntress and Gypsy might—What the hell!"

"Oracle, what is?" asked Dinah urgently, leaning forward in her seat.

"There's some kind of light in the center of the Lair! What it is though… My system can't even get a beat on it. I'm not sure—Damn!" Oracle cursed loudly, and suddenly the connection went dead.

"Zinda…!" Dinah shouted.

"Already, touching down Canary," said Zinda quickly. Sure enough, a second later they felt the copter-land hard on the rooftop of their base. Immediately the two women jumped out and were racing towards the stairs, leading down into the main apartment. Neither of them knew what to expect. Oracle's computer system was the absolute best on Earth, as well as several alien worlds. She could hack her way into nearly any computer on earth, and he satellite scanners alone could locate a grain of sand in the Pentagon.

Together Lady Blackhawk and Black Canary burst through the doors leading into Oracle's Lair, Dinah falling immediately into a judo fighting stance, and Zinda holding her favored handgun. For the most part, everything looked normal enough, with the exception of Barbara Gordon lying sprawled on the ground. Nearby her was an electronic wheelchair that had been knocked over.

"Babs!" shouted Black Canary as they both rushed to her side. Together the two women stood her chair back up, and helped the redheaded computer genius back into it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Babs said rubbing the side of her hand and adjusting her wire-rim reading glasses on the tip of her nose. "Got knocked over by the force…"

"The force of what?" asked Zinda, still holding her gun ready.

"There was a beam of light that grew bigger until it… well, it kinda… went 'boom'," Barbara said.

"Boom?" Dinah repeated, unable to help herself. "Is that the technical term?"

"Focus, Canary," Oracle said in what was known as her 'Batgirl' voice.

Dinah took a breath and stared around the room. "Well whatever happened... everything looked to be in order. Any idea what caused the... um... boom?"

"I don't know," said Barbara. "My system didn't pick up anything out of the ordinary. It just happened. I didn't have any warning whatsoever."

"That's odd," said Zandia. "Ain't your system supposed to be completely foolproof?"

"Supposed to be, yes," said Barbara as she began rolling herself towards the center of her lair. "I just wish I knew what happened exactly. The light emanated from this point and… oh!"

The three women froze as they found themselves staring down at something Barbara had been told stories about, but never thought she would ever see for herself. Laying spread eagle, with a light brown hair on both head and feet, as well as pointed ears was a child-size person.

"It can't be… Oh my god it is… It's a hobbit," she realized almost instantly.

"A… who-bit?" asked Zinda.

"A hobbit. They're small, elf-like creatures from a place called 'Middle-Earth'," Barbara explained, wheeling closer towards the fallen form.

"How do you know this?"

"Cassandra…" Barbara paused, and frowned. "…Batgirl and Robin told me about them."

Dinah hadn't been listening as Barbara explained things to Zinda. Instead she had moved closer to the fallen hobbits and brushed back his dirty blond hair with her gloved hand and gave a small smile. "You know… He's kinda cute," she observed.

"Same to ye Miss…"

Dinah gave a very un-heroic 'yipe' as the hobbit's green eyes fluttered open and he gave a very weak smile. Oracle and Lady Blackhawk would have laughed had, they not been so concerned for the hobbit lying in their command center. The Hobbit however quickly realized what was going on and began scrambling away form them.

"W-Who are you?" he demanded, reaching for a small sword at his waist.

"Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you," said Oracle soothingly. "We just want to help. Are you alright?"

Frowing uneasily, and swaying slightly, the Hobbit gave a reluctant nod. "Yeah… I think I'm fine," said the hobbit. "But who are you and where…? OH MY!" The hobbit froze as he took a moment to look more closely at the three women surrounding him and his face suddenly turned so red, he looked as if he were about to pop. "Ye're not decent! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… Please forgive me!"

"What? What's he talking about?" asked Zinda rather taken aback. She looked at Dinah, and Barbara and finally herself, before shrugging. She thought they looked perfectly fine as far as she was concerned. After all, she had been wearing her Blackhawk uniform since World War II and no one had complained. At least not to her face.

Barbara frowned for a moment herself, not entirely certain what the hobbit was going on about until; she looked over at her partners. At that point, she threw her hand over her mouth to stem the laughter threatening to bubble over.

"Dinah… Zinda… Think about what you're… what WE'RE wearing…" Barbara hinted. According to Robin, Middle-Earth was the equivalent of the Middle Ages. And thus, Black Canary's body suit and fishnets, along with Lady Blackhawk's very tiny mini-skirt, would not exactly be looked at, as the proper modest garb of women as far as a hobbit would be concerned. Barbara herself was wearing jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt, which could probably be seen as indecent.

"I don't… Oh… OH!" A look of realization hit Dinah like a ton of bricks, as it did Zinda. Looking at Barbara, all three of them attempted to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape. Oh this was going to be fun… How were they supposed to explain mini-skirts and fishnets to someone who normally saw women in fully length gowns?

Thankfully that minor detail was interrupted, when Pippin took another look at Barbara. "Err… um… yer chair has wheels on it..."

"Tactful, ain't he?" said Zinda with a grin.

"Yes, it does," replied Barbara, slightly awkwardly. From the look on Pippin's face, he had never seen a wheelchair before. Ignoring Zinda's jibe, she began to lean forward in her chair so as to speak to the hobbit, face to face. She thought better of it though, when Pippin's face turned an even darker shade of red, and she realized how her chest was being positioned. Feeling her own cheeks turn flush, Barbara sat back up, straight.

The hobbit looked quizzically at Zinda, before turning towards Dinah in the hopes that perhaps she could explain. As their eyes met, he blushed slightly. Feeling rather embarrassed, at looking at such a beautiful woman who was only half-dressed if that much, he took to examining the room, which was filled with computers, and 3-dimensional holographic display images of assorted people and buildings and assorted other 21st century devises. "What is this place…?" he whispered.

"It my home," replied Oracle. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Barbara Gordon. And these are my friends, Dinah Lance and Zinda Blake." Barbara noticed that the Hobbit frowned slightly as if he recognized their names. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Peregrin Took, but everyone calls me 'Pippin'."

"Did you say you're name is 'Pippin Took'?" asked Oracle, her green eyes widening even more, as her photographic memory began to go into over-drive. Even Dinah looked surprised as she too recalled the name.

"Umm… yes," said Pippin, taking another moment to stare at the bizarre chair the redheaded woman was sitting in before he looked at Dinah with a confused expression. "Do I know ye?"

Barbara shared a glance with the other two women. "Kinda… We have mutual friend."

"We do?" Pippin asked. "Who?"

* * *

The courtyard of Alcatraz Prison looked like a war zone. Walls were shattered and the guard towers were collapsing. If it weren't for the chaos, once could wonder how much the city of San Francisco put into their repair budget. Especially with all the metahuman disasters that it came across. But what did they expect when they had one of the world's top metahuman prisons sitting in their Bay? 

Today's most recent disaster was thanks to the metahuman criminal cell known as the Fearsome Five. Or rather the Fearsome Three, at the time being. First there was Psimon, the telepathic/telekinetic powerhouse with the see-through skull, followed by Jinx, the scantily clad mystic. And finally there was Mammoth, the bulking juggernaut. The three of them had decided it was time to break-free one of their missing member, the gothic mutant and sister of Mammoth, Shimmer, from Alcatraz.

The once famous symbol of the 20th century penal system had been re-opened as a high security metahuman federal prison. But before making for the cellblock with held their psychotic fourth member, they had decided to have some fun and cause wreck some havoc.

"This is an insult to my many skills," muttered Psimon, has his translusent skull lit up with psychic energy. He managed to disarm the many prison guards of their weapons before telekinetically throwing them in all directions. "My powers were granted to me by Trigon the Terrible himself, and how I do use them? I used them to constantly break out my so-called 'teammates' to help an organization of criminals who are constantly in wars with themselves. The Fearsome Five were supposed to be made for gander things than this."

"Oh quit your bitching, Psimon," said Jinx, as she place a hand on one of her hips. "If I have to hear that 'I got my powers from Trigon' stories one more time, I'm going turn your head into a bucket of popcorn. And until we do another recruitment drive, it's the Fearsome Four, egg-head."

"I want my sister," grunted Mammoth loudly over his bickering teammates. "I want Shimmer back. I want her back NOW. You said we would get her back." It was always odd to hear the giant man talk like a bitter child, but unlike his companions, Mammoth had never fully developed mentally.

Jinx gave an overly dramatic sigh and patted Mammoth once on the shoulder. "There, there Baran," she said in a voice that didn't match her soothing words. "We'll get to your sister soon enough."

"Exactly. And look at that. We're at her cellblock. So… can we get this over with?" asked Psimon, as he jutted his thumb at the prison wall. Mammoth smiled under his shaggy orange beard before breaking into a run. He raised his fist so as to punch the wall, yet before he could a beam of pure sonic force blasted him down. The giant of man crashed head first into the ground, creating a ditch with his face.

Immediately Psimon and Jinx spun around in search of the source. Standing atop one of the undamaged walls were six individuals, five of which were teenagers.

"The Teen Titans. Why am I not surprised," sneered Psimon.

Robin the Teen Wonder stood in the forefront, his black and gold cape draped over his body and giving him an almost sinister appearance. To the left of him stood a large black man, who honestly was more metal than man. The left side of his face was robotic as were his arm, his legs and much of his torso. The Cyborg, Victor Stone gave a dark scowl, and his red robotic eye flashed. Besides him was a girl slightly taller than Robin, in a blue and orange costume. Rose Wilson, the Ravager held a katana sword in her left hand, and her face was hidden behind a blue and orange mask, which had only one eye hole on the right side. Crouched in front of her, was Kid Devil. Eddie Bloomberg's blood red skin clashed brightly against the gray stonewalls and his glowing yellow eyes sparkled with excitement. As he smiled a whiff of flame and smoke flashed from between his lips. To Robin's right stood two more young girls. The first was a very shapely blond, clad in a pair of jeans, and a red sleeveless shirt, with a golden eagle on the chest. With her golden lasso hanging at her waist, Wonder Girl (AKA Cassie Sandsmark), crossed her arms and was floating a good two feet off the ground. Besides her stood Rachel Roth, the Titan better known as Raven. Clad in a blue cloak and hood, adored with a rube broach, she stared down indifferently at the three metahuman villains before them.

"I don't know why you would be surprised, Psimon," replied Robin, reaching into his belt and pulling out a foot-long cylinder. He gave a snap of his wrist and the cylinder expanded into a four and a half foot bo-staff. "You make an obvious attack on Alcatraz in broad day light, knowing full well that the it's right in our backyard…" he jutted his head towards a island only a few miles out from the city. On it stood a large building shaped like a giant 'T'. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"THIS!" shouted Psimon has he telekinetically grabbed a large rock of debris and sent it flying towards the group of heroes.

"TITANS TOGETHER!" Robin shouted as he fired off a d-cell line onto a neighboring rooftop. Wonder Girl and Raven immediately took off into the air, while Ravager jumped onto Cyborg's back as he jumped high into the air. Kid Devil made a jump as well and used the bat-like wings under his arm for glide to safety.

Cyborg, Ravager and Kid Devil immediately went for Mammoth. Cybrog's arm morphed back into his sonic cannon and a wave of sound blasted down at the villain. Unfortunately, despite his low intellect, Mammoth had great reaction time and managed to dodge the blast. But he had not managed to avoid Ravager as she dropped onto his shoulder.

"Hey there handsome," sneered the former-villain, raising her sword. "How's 'bout a haircut?" She then brought her sword down into Mammoth's back, which brought a snarl of pain. Mammoth began reaching back, in a desperate attempt as grabbing Ravager who was far too quick for him.

"Yo, Eddie!" shouted Cyborg, "Let's light 'em up!"

As soon as Ravager got clear, Kid Devil jumped in front of their enemy, reared his head back and opened his mouth as a massive flame shout out, engulfing Mammoth. Mammoth screamed in as his beard and hair caught fire and began running around wildly trying to put himself out. He was so pre-occupied that he didn't not Cyborg raise his sonic cannon arm and fire one hundred forty decibels. Mammoth was sent flying through another wall headfirst. He did not get up.

Meanwhile Jinx had risen her hands to fire a hex at Cyborg's turned back when suddenly a cord of golden rope wrapped tightly around her wrists. Jinx's eyes followed the cord back up to Wonder Girl who was floating a good 8 feet off the ground, wearing a very stern look. "Look, just make it easy on yourself and give up. I don't want to—" Wonder Girl said, as she crossed her arm and the silver bracelets on her wrist reflected the summer-sun.

"Hurt me?" Jinx finished mockingly. "Quite a high opinion you have of yourself. No wonder Superboy liked you. An ego to match his own." Cassandra's face flashed momentarily with rage, causing a bolt of lightning to shoot down the golden lasso and into Jinx who howled with pain. After a moment passed, the lighting subsided, leaving Jinx kneeling on the ground panting in pain as whiffs of smoke floated off her body and baldhead. Yet much to Wonder Girl's surprise, Jinx began to laugh in-between gasps of breath.

"Struck a cord, eh?" Jinx asked, turning her eyes up towards Wonder Girl. "Good." Then without warning, her eyes flashed with magical power, as fired a beam of purple mystical energy shot forth at the teenaged Amazon. Wonder Girl raised her arms and shielded herself, successfully using her bracelets to knock the energy aside.

"Umm… Hello? Bracelets blessed by the Gods? Trained by Wonder Woman… any of this ringing a bell, baldy?" Wonder Girl asked as she twisted in midair and dive-bombed the mystical villain.

"Um… hello? Powerful, evil mystic?" Jinx fired a hex-bolt at the earth, and the stone floor nearby rose and formed a fist that struck Wonder Girl hard in the stomach. She was sent flying up several feet, before coming to an abrupt stop and holding her stomach. "And of that ringing a bell, Wondy?"

"Achem…" Jinx spun around, to see Raven standing a few feet away from her. As always, the empathic Titan was completely covered in her blue cloak and hood, giving her a sinister sort of appearance. Her face covered in shadows, one could barely make out her violet eyes, which almost seemed to glow. Never being one to quip and fight, Raven suddenly spread her arms out and black smoke erupted from her robes, as a massive wave of black energy flew from her body. Raven's Soul Self took on the shape of a great bird of prey and struck out towards Jinx and immediately engulfed her.

A blood curdling scream could be heard from within Raven's Soul Self and a moment later, the black energy flew back into Raven's body while Jinx lay curled up on the ground, her eyes wide in horror. Landing nearby, Wonder Girl continued to rub her slightly bruised belly, suddenly thankful she had decided to go with a full shirt costume instead of her old belly-shirt one a year ago.

"What did you do to her?" Cassandra asked, looked uneasily at Jinx's quivering form.

"You… probably don't want to know," Raven replied, with an apologetic smile.

"You're scary sometimes, you know that?" Wonder Girl asked. "Cool, but scary."

Meanwhile, with his cape billowing like the wings of his namesake, Robin cut his d-cell cord and curled his body into tight ball. Executing two rolls in mid-air, Robin landed in a low crouch before Psimon. Slowly he rose to his full height and stared defiantly at his opponent.

"I still owe you for Blüdhaven, Wonder Boy," Psimon said with a sneered. "And this time there's no Superman to save you."

"Who says I needed Superman then or now?" Robin shot back.

"You're cocky now, boy, but lets see how you do when you've got the mental capability of a turnip." Psimon's translucent skull began to glow with psychic energy, but his air of superiority faded. "Why can't I…"

Robin reached up and pushed up his black hair, revealing a small quarter sized devise stuck on his forehead. "A little devise a couple of friends came up with. It's an electro-magnetic disruptor. Keeps you outta here." Robin tapped the side of his head and gave a very Batman-like smirk.

Narrowing his eyes Psimon began firing telekinetic bolts towards him. The Boy Wonder broke into a sprint narrowly dodged the attacks, before tossing a pair of black marbles at the villain. The marbles immediately exploded and covered the immediate area in black smoke. Coughing Psimon began to stumble backwards, trying to find a way out and keep Robin in sight. Unfortunately his with his sight blocked by the smoke and his telepathy useless, he never noticed where Robin had gone until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He spun around just in time to get a roundhouse punch across the face. There was a sickening crack as his head snapped to one side, after which he collapsed to the ground.

"Dude, sweet take down," said Kid Devil as he scampered towards Robin on all fours. "I always thought that guy had a glass jaw."

"Is it just me or was that way too easy?" asked Ravager as she leaned up against a pile of rubble, as she examined her fingernails in a bored manner. Nearby the remaining guards from Alcatraz were exiting the prison nervously, unsure if it was safe to arrest the Psimon and the others. "I thought these guys were supposed to be tough. Didn't they like, kick the Outsider's ass like a year or two ago?"

"We take down a group of super-powers that other heroes had problems with in record time, and you're complaining it wasn't more difficult?" Wonder Girl asked with a roll of her eyes. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any crazier..."

"You got a problem with me Barbie?" shot back Ravager, as he hair trigger temper livened up.

"…We've met before right?" asked Wonder Girl. The Sarcasm was simply dripping from her words.

"Oh boy… Here we go again," sighed Kid Devil.

"Whose turn is it to break them up this time?" asked Cyborg, rubbing the human side of his head.

"1… 2… 3…" Robin began.

"Not it!" he and Cyborg managed to say a second before Kid Devil.

"Not… Oh damn…" muttered the demonic-looking Titan.

"Now with that settled… Raven, think you can teleport us all back to the Tower before the girls start re-enacting an episode of Wendy the Werewolf Stalker?" asked Cyborg as he rotated his arm, examining the slight damage done to it. "Rae?" Turning, Vic's human eyes arched up he caught sight of Raven with her hood pulled back revealing her long black hair and her narrow face twisted with strain as if she were trying desperately to remember something.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Wonder Girl, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Something… coming," Raven said softly.

"Well, that's not vague, is it?" muttered Ravager as she crossed her arm, looking completely untroubled by the empathic Titan's pain. Wonder Girl shot her a murderous glare. "Is she done or would she like to add an _'I sense as if a million voice cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced'_ while she's at it?"

"I never thought you were a Star Wars fan," said Kid Devil, unable to stop himself, despite looking at Raven with worry.

"Ravager, shut up," growled Robin at the same time. He swept past her. Reaching Raven he placed a hand on her other shoulder and tilted his head concernedly. Whenever Raven got like that, there was always something wrong. "What is it? What do you sense?"

"Trigon…" Raven muttered.

"What? Did you say Trigon?" said Cyborg, an almost unnoticeable pang of fear in his normally controlled baritone voice. Robin could hear one of his weapons preparing to load up somewhere in his body. He couldn't blame Vic for being nervous. Tim could still remember the news reports from New York when Trigon had almost managed to take control of the earth, had it not been for Nightwing and his team of Titans. But Trigon was dead. His own daughter had destroyed him in both body and spirit.

"I can't explain it…" Raven whispered. "But… I sense a power… No… it's more of flare… and it's coming!"

Suddenly there was a sound like a clap of thunder. The Titans all spun around drawing weapons and falling into fighting stances as suddenly a beam of light shot down from the sky. The beam suddenly grew bigger until at last 5 feet in diameter. All the Titans rose tried to block the light with their hands or capes. Then as sudden as the beam of light appeared the light exploded brightly, the force sending each of the Titans stumbling backward before it then vanished. Everyone rubbed their eyes and blinked fervently so that to clear their vision.

"What in Hera's name was that?" gasped Wonder

"It was a doorway," replied Raven.

"How do you…" began Ravager, her one eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Umm… Guys… check that out," said Kid Devil, staring down at the spot where the beam of light had been. Everyone froze as they saw two small bodies lying in the street. The first who had a thick mope of brown hair, lay curled up into the fetal position while the second one whose hair was a dark blond lay spread out facing. Neither looked any bigger than a child, but their faces looked much older. Oddly enough, their feet were bare, and covered in thick brown hair and a pair of pointed ears could be seen beneath their curly mops of hair. Both were dressed in similar silk and wool clothing, with a heavy grayish-green cloak wrapped around their shoulders shoulder.

"What the fuck is it?" said Ravager, drawing her sword and aiming it at the throat of the fatter of the two creatures. Without warning, a black-gloved hand shot out and grabbed her wrist so tightly, she was nearly forced to drop the weapon.

"Put that thing away, Wilson, NOW," growled Robin as he forcefully pushed her aside and stepped towards the huddled bodies. Ravager looked ready to argue, but she recognized the defensive growl in his voice. It was the same voice he used whenever she had made a crack about Superboy or worse, that chick that used to be Batgirl. The last time she had made that mistake, she had ended up pinned so painfully against a wall by her throat that she though she would never be able to swallow solid food again. As such, she thought better of debating his order and returned both swords to their sheaths on her back.

Robin meanwhile knelt down next to the bodies and his expression softened as he rolled the brown haired one onto their back.

It couldn't be. It had been over a year and half. But there was no mistaking who it was.

"I don't believe it," he whispered. "Frodo? Sam?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Reader's Response**

**Batfan7:** Thanks for the review. But as you could see in this chapter, the better question is where WON'T the Hobbits show up?

**Alia G.L.:** Bwahahaha! Yes, I am. Thank you so kind for noticing. And you're very correct; this can't be good. Not for anyone, except the loyal readers.

**Iudex Acerbus:** Glad you approve. Indeed, he was a very great one who got removed far too quickly. And that is only one of the many reasons why I'm still depressed with Young Justice getting cancelled even after all these years. And yeah, poor Tim is definitely in need of heavy drugs or group hugs (…there goes the RENT sound track playing in my head again…)

**Nathurra Alertra:** Thank you. I know, it was a shock, but this is the start of something very terrible. And unfortunately casualties are expected. He will always be remembered though.

**Corral Skipper:** Well, DC said they're going to send Cassandra back to square one, and she's confirmed as being shown in an upcoming Teen Titans story, so lets all keep our fingers crossed.

**Ladyofthebookworms:** Indeed you are correct. Comic writers do love have thing about messing with characters. It's expected though. After all, it would get boring if there were no evil drama. Though it would be nice if more writers could do those ideas in a better fashion than 'oh look, they're just randomly evil now', like SOME writers did…

**Special Thanks to:** Theo Gary, trecbo, JME2, Sandt21, Angelic.Dark


	3. Culture Shock

**Disclaimer:_ I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Lord of the Rings, or any DCU heroes. Lord of the Rings is the property of JRR Tolkien while Robin, Batgirl, the Teen Titans and all related character are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work._**

**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Culture Shock **

A cool wind blew across the San Francisco Bay as the sun begun to set in the west, causing the water and sky to turn brilliant shades of reds, yellows and oranges. Standing atop the famed Titans Tower, was a single figure. Robin's young masked face was set into a far more grim and thoughtful expression that was even normal for him, which in itself was saying a lot.

He still couldn't believe it. Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee were here in San Francisco. They were in his world. It had been nearly two years since he had returned from Middle-Earth. He hadn't thought he would ever see any of his old friends again. Yet here they were, currently lying unconscious in the Tower's medical lab.

One part of him was overjoyed to see them again, while another part was shaken to the core as the nightmares from the past few nights came flooding into his mind. He wanted to tell himself it was nothing more than a coincidence that the very day after he had the horrible vision of Sauron, Frodo and Sam landed in his world.

But he knew better.

There was no such thing as coincidences in these sorts of situations. Not for him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Robin didn't turn as Wonder Girl floated down besides. He didn't even seem remotely surprised by her presences.

Cassandra Sandsmark would never claim to understand how Tim's mind worked. He was too much his mentor in that regard, and she had long ago realized that no one could real guess what the Teen Wonder would or wouldn't do. But they had been friends for a long time now, and even with their estrangement during the past year and the 'incident' a month ago that had not changed. And she knew him well enough to know something was bothering him.

"They're probably worth a bit more than a penny," Robin replied, his gaze still fixed on the distant sunset.

Cassie gave a tiny half smile. "Just cause you got adopted by one of the richest guys in the world, doesn't mean you can charge more for your thoughts than the rest of us." When Robin didn't quip back, she frowned slightly. Okay, she knew things were tense between them since they both had returned to the Titans, but he didn't normally reject the chance to joke about his being adopted by Bruce Wayne. "You kinda… Um… took off after we got back and put your buddies in the med lab. Everyone was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

Arching an eyebrow, Cassie shook her head. "Riiiiight… I am so totally convinced now. Anyways, Raven did her mojo and says that those Hobbit guys are going to be all right. She says they'll probably be waking up soon."

"Great."

Cassie sighed. She was getting the one monosyllabic response. That was never a good sign. "Don't you want to go down and wait for them to wake up?" When Robin didn't reply, she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Tim… What's wrong? Is it about Cass? I know seeing those guys again might bring back some… difficult memories for you, but-"

"It has nothing to do with_ **her**_," Tim said, a tad sharply, especially on his emphasis of the last word obvious. Cassandra flinched slightly. She, like all the Titans, knew how Cassandra Cain had turned to the dark side. It had hit them all pretty hard. Cassandra had become a close friend to all the Teen Titans following her return from Middle-Earth with Robin. She had even become reserve member of the team in fact. And no one could believe it when they heard how she had betrayed the Gotham Knights and Robin. Cassie knew that Tim was still having trouble to accept the truth. She couldn't blame him.

"If its not about her, then what?" she asked. "I thought you'd be happy to see them. I mean you talked about them all the time before."

"I AM happy to see them," Tim admitted truthfully. "Frodo and Sam and everyone were my friends… my family, when me and… during my time in Middle-Earth. I owe both of them… and all the others, a lot. I never thought I would see them again."

"So what's the problem? And don't tell me its nothing because we both know you only come up here when you're over-analyzing something."

"It's complicated,." Cassie scowled slightly. That was such a bat-answer.

"Tim, everything we do is complicated. Try me."

Robin took a deep breath, and for a brief moment the face of the Boy Wonder slipped, revealing the boy beneath, Tim Drake. Cassie was always thankful for those moments. It reminded her that Tim hadn't fully transformed into a younger version of Batman, as they all sometimes feared.

"I've been having dreams… about Sauron."

"Sauron?" Cassie repeated with a furrowed brow. "Oh… Wasn't he the big bad you guys fought against in Middle-Earth? The one who wanted that Ring?"

Tim nodded. "Last night… I was having a dream about… Well what it was about isn't important. The thing is, the dream changed at the end from how it should have happened. I saw… Sauron's eye."

Cassie stared at him worriedly, her hand never leaving his shoulder. If anything she tightened a bit more, though careful to not accidentally break the bone with her strength. "It was just a dream Tim. That was all," she told him, even though she found the words hollow and untrue. Despite the fact Tim was a normal human with no special powers like the rest of the Titans, she knew that odd things could happen at any given point. Especially when one of them were involved.

"I don't think it was," Tim whispered darkly. "I think… it was a warning."

An ominous wind blew across the bay, causing Cassie to shiver and hug her shoulders so as to block out the cold. "Did anyone ever tell you that it's kinda creepy when you say stuff like that?"

"Conner did," Robin said softly.

Feeling her body stiffen and the golden lasso at her waist hum softly with electricity, Cassie took a deep calming breath and pushed her long blonde hair back over her ear. Now was not the time to get angry. She knew he didn't mean anything by that.

Tim had always been known for brooding about things, but ever since he got back, he seemed… more so. Not that she could blame him. The last two years had not been kind to him. It had been too much for any one person to bear. And as mad as she had been at Tim for disappearing for an entire year with Batman and Nightwing after Conner had died, she couldn't hold it against him. Not really. And at least he had been doing something constructive with that year, unlike her and that Cult she had idiotically joined. She still couldn't believe she let herself become so desperate that she actually believed the tripe they sold her. A pang of guilt settled in her stomach, as she remembered how harshly she had treated Tim, along with Diana and her own mother.

After a long moment of a silence and realizing that if she didn't do something soon Tim would be spending the rest of the night there, Cassie reached out and laid a soft hand on his arm in a sisterly sort of manner. "Come on Tim. Brooding up on the roof is all well and good for the big bad Bat, but not you and not now. So how about we go down stairs and see check on your friends?"

Robin looked ready to say something, when suddenly a loud pair of screams could be heard eminating from down in the Tower. Wonder Girl's head immediately snapped towards the sound in alarm.

"I guess they're already awake," she mused softly. She turned back to Robin, only to find he had already vanished, as if into thin-air. She sighed heavily, and rising into the air, flew towards the rooftop entrance.

* * *

"Rosie…?" 

Sam gave a small chocking cough as he spoke out his wife's name. His mind felt muddled and he was unable to remember at first where he was or what had happen. So of course, his first truly conscious thought went to his beloved wife. In his mind's eyes he could see her smiling face, golden hair and sparkling green eyes. However as his own brown eyes fluttered open, he came to realize that his wife was nowhere to be seen. Instead he was lying back on a very soft bed but very oddly designed bed that was not his own, and staring up at a ceiling that like the bed was not his.

Sitting up a bit too rapidly and thus making himself a bit dizzy, Sam stared around fearfully. Wherever this place was, he had never seen ANYTHING like it before. Everything was cast in darkness, but thanks to his vision already adjusting to the dark and the bit of light coming in between the curtains a large window, he could make out enough. It was very big room, with several beds set up in a row. All around him there were… machines of some sort, pinging and beeping and lighting up with numbers.

"H-Hello…?" he said in a nervous voice, after he had gulped deeply. "Is there anyone there?"

There was a long moment of silence, before a small and shaky voice spoke. "Sam…?"

"Mister Frodo? Oh thank goodness!" Sam said, his voice growing stronger. He looked over at the bed to the left of his own, and saw his lifelong friend rubbing his own eyes and mumbling something under his breath. "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" Frodo said with a small sigh. He looked around his surrounding, and his face furrowed slightly. "Where are we?"

"I dunno, Mister Frodo," Sam admitted as he climbed down from the bed and onto the cold metal floor and moved towards the other Hobbit's bed. "Sure'n don't look like anywhere I've been before."

"Nor I," Frodo admitted. He like Sam, was feeling rather unnerved in their current surroundings. Everything about the room felt cold and sterile. The many devises that surrounded them had a disturbing sort of feel to them and the lack of light didn't help any. "Where do you think Merry and Pippin are?"

Sam shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in reply but even in the dark, Frodo could see the disgruntled face he was making. "When we find Pippin, we should each give him a right good thrashing for being so careless. One would have thought that after what happened with the Ring, he'd be more careful about touching strange things like that medallion."

"One would think…" Frodo agreed, with a tired smile. "I wonder what caused the Medallion to do that though."

"Me too, Mister Frodo. Me Too."

Climbing out of his bed, Frodo scratched his head and sighed. "What do you supposed we should do now?"

Sam frowned and cast another looked around the room. "I suppose we should find out where we are exactly. Maybe someone can help us find the others."

Nodding, Frodo cast another look around the room as he climbed down from his own bed. "I wish they had left us our swords," he whispered.

Sam couldn't argue with that. He would have felt much more brave had he Sting in his hand right now.

The pair of them made towards the only doors they could see on the far side for the room. As they passed by the curtained window, Frodo paused and shared a small looked with Sam who gave a nervous nod. Taking a deep breath, he reaching out to pulled the curtains opened.

What they saw made them gasp in unison.

A beautiful bay of water stood before them, with two bodies of land rooted on both sides, on which a great city had been built. Connecting the two shores was an amazingly designed bridge, the likes of which neither had ever seen before. The scene was made only more breathtaking by the reds, oranges and yellows that were created by the setting sun. It was quite frankly the most amazing sight they had seen in years. Not even Minas Tirith nor the Gray Havens had looked like this.

"Now there's an eye opener, no doubt," Sam whispered softly. Frodo could only nod in agreement.

They remained rooted to that spot for several additional moments until Frodo finally tapped Sam on the shoulder and indicated that they continue with their original plan. Casting a final look at the beautiful scenery before them, Sam nodded and followed Frodo towards the door.

The both of them froze however when they saw that the door had no knob in which to turn. Shifting uneasily, they turned to stare at one another with matching expressions that asked 'what now?'

Frowning, Frodo looked at the door again before taking a step forward and extending his hand out to feel around for something that would hopefully open it. Without warning, the door suddenly slid apart, right down the middle on its own accord with a swift 'SWOOSH' sound. Both Frodo and Sam leapt back from the door in surprise. A moment later the doors slid closed again. Sharing a frightened look with Sam, Frodo took another step forward and again the doors slid open on its own.

Taking a breath the both of them jumped through the opened doorway into a long metal hallway with a line of unusual light fixtures.

"What is this place?" Sam muttered to himself.

Frodo didn't respond, but instead began leading them down the long hallway. They had no idea where they were going, but they knew they had to find an exit or stairwell sooner or later.

As they passed down the hall, they came across an assortment of doors with labels upon them. One read 'Forensic Lab', while another read 'Library' and another read 'weapons locker'. Many of these doors they came across were locked, while others would slide open as they drew close enough. Unfortunately, none of them looked remotely like an exit. And they had yet to find anyone else who might help them.

Could the place have be empty or abandoned? Frodo shook his head. That didn't seem likely. The lights were still on in the hallways and SOMEONE had to have put them in that healing room. Frodo had concluded it had to be a place of healing, considering how similar the lay out was to the House of Healing in Minas Tirith.

Finally they reached the end of the hallways, which ended in a single door, which was labeled 'elevator 1.' "What's… an elevator?" asked Sam, squinting his eyes at the door's label.

Frodo shrugged and moved towards the door in the hopes that it would open. He was not disappointed. The doors immediately split apart with a soft 'swoosh' sound. Only the other side of the door was not empty as the previous ones had been…

"…Telling you Vic, I'm fine. It was just a scratch. They barely got me, and I'm already healed up."

"I know kid, but I just want to make sure. After the deal with the Brotherhood a few weeks back I- Hey!"

Both occupants of the elevator and the hobbits froze in mid-step as they caught sight of one another.

Frodo and Sam couldn't bring themselves to speak, to act or even think. Instead all they could do was stare at the pair before them in silent shock, for like the tower and the city, these people were nothing like they had ever seen before.

The first was a very tall and very muscular man with skin nearly as dark as that of an Uruk-Hai. He was nearly as big as well. While that was unusual, it was not what startled Frodo and Sam. Instead it was the fact that over half his body seemed composed with of metal. While of his eyes was a soft brown, the other seemed made of glass and was glowing bright orange.

The second one was almost as frightening and bizarre looking at the first. His skin was a striking color of red, and from his head there fell long white hair. Upon his forehead was a pair of dark black horns, and his eyes glowed a bright yellow color. From behind him, the hobbits could see a long red tale with a spade swishing back and forth. His lips spread apart, and a gold flame seamed to spark from his mouth.

They were demons. There was not other explanation for them.

"Hot damn! You're awake!" the red skinned demon cried with a wide grin, as gold flames sparked from his mouth. "How you feeling?"

This seemed to shake the two hobbits out of their silent shock. Unfortunately, the reaction the demon boy got was not the one he had been expecting…

"AUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Frodo and Sam together, and together the hobbits both spun around their heals and raced down the hallways, leaving a stunned Cyborg and Kid Devil in their wake.

"Was it something I said?" asked Kid Devil, looking at Cyborg with a sad and very forced smile.

Frodo and Sam ran rapidly back down the metal hallways, faster than either of them had run in almost four years. The last time they felt their muscles burning like this, it had been in the cave of the evil spider in Mordor.

Could they have landed in some other part of Mordor? Had they come across the remaining forces of Sauron? Frodo didn't want to think about it as he and Sam raced down the hallways, trying to find another way out. They both knew they were pretty high up off the ground from the view they had gotten in the window. But surely there was other ways out.

Turning left down the one of the hallways, they continued on, searching frantically for something that said 'stairs'. Unfortunately as they turned the next corner, they received another surprise as a young woman with blonde hair came towards them. Normally they would have been more surprised by her choice of her odd garment, which from where they came from would be almost indecent. Instead, what shocked them was that she was flying 3 feet of the ground.

"The other way!" shouted Frodo, as they saw her, and spinning on their heals against went back the way they came.

"Wait!" cried the flying girl. "Come back!"

Frodo and Sam sped down the second hallways, which they had passed earlier and were finally rewarded when they came to a door with a sign which finally read 'Stairs'. Sharing a wide-eyed looks of relief they pushed the doors open and began racing down the many steps. They passed down nearly a dozen floors, breathing heavily and nearly falling over their own feet more than once.

"What… -Gasp- …were they?" gasped Sam as they continued run.

"-Gasp- I don't know!" Frodo replied. "But what ever you do, don't stop running!"

Frodo and Sam finally reached the last level and burst through a nearby door. They found themselves in another large hallway. Unlike the previous hallways, which had been made of metal, this one was stone and wood, intricately designed. A dark red carpet covered the floor with a large golden 'T' embroidered on it at certain points.

Not feeling much for exploring, the two hobbits continued running down the hallways until they reached another set of stairs going down. "How many stairs does this place have?" muttered Frodo agressively.

"They went this way!" a voice called from a neighboring hallway.

"Doesn't really matter right now Mister Frodo!" yelped Sam, and the two of then began to race down the latest staircase in a desperate attempt to escape their pursuers.

They entered into what clearly was an entrance hall. There were massive windows built, allowing for light to enter, and a large double door in the dead center. Plants and couches were set up in assorted places, as were a few tables. Had the time to look around, they would have found it rather spectacular looking. But their thoughts were filled with far more important questions as the moment. Such as how had they landed in a place where the scenery was so beautiful and the people (if they could be called that) were so… unnatural? Demons, flying girls and Mental Men! It was outrageous. And yet at the same time, there was something familiar about them.

Frodo was so shocked by what they had seen and lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't paid enough attention to the stairs and suddenly lost his balance. With his arms swinging wildly, Frodo fell down the remaining 10 stairs and came crashing on the ground in what looked to be a massive entrance hall.

"FRODO!" screamed Sam as he ran down to get his friend. However, before he could reach the bottom, a woman had jumped down from above him, landing in a low crouch and successfully blocked his path. She was wearing a tight fitting body blue, silver and orange costume, and her face was covered by an odd black and orange mask, which had only one hole for her right eye. Sam froze mid-step, uncertain what to do. From above him he could hear the sounds of two pairs of feet descending the stairs towards him.

"Where do you think you're going short-stuff," sneered the masked, one-eyed woman sinisterly. Sam didn't know what came over him, but before either of them realized what had happened, his small hobbit fist has flown out and struck the woman squarely in the nose. The woman's head snapped back and then she looked back at him with a shocked expression as a small trickle of blood fell from her nose. Her previous cocky expression was immediately replaced with one of pure fury.

"You little son of…" she began and before Sam could react, there was a sword pushing into the side of his neck.

"Rose let him go!" cried the flying blonde girl as she swooped down behind Sam.

"Sam!" cried Frodo at the same time as a third voice spoke loudly, overshadowing everyone else.

"Stand down Ravager."

Everyone froze at the sound of the cool, and commanding voice, and all eyes turned in time to see someone melting out of some nearby shadows. A young man, whose body was partially hidden beneath a long black scalloped cape, lined with gold. A red, gold and black costume could be seen occasionally between the flaps of the cape. His young face was hidden behind a black domino mask. For a brief moment, a symbol could be seen from beneath the cape: a golden 'R' on top of a black circle.

He was much older than Frodo and Sam remembered, but perhaps a couple of years. He was also taller and a bit more muscular. But even with even with the small changes in the build and obvious changes in costume, there was no mistaking who it was. Looks of realization struck both Frodo and Sam as they simultaneously gasped: "ROBIN!"

Robin did not reply however, instead his gaze remained fixed on the one-eyed woman who they assumed was Ravager. She looked down at Sam for a moment and then at Robin again.

"The little freak hit me," she said lamely.

"I don't care," Robin growled. "Now I repeat: Stand down, before I make you." Ravager seemed to weight the option, as she stared coldly at Robin. Finally she gave Sam and Frodo a disgruntled snort and pulled her sword back, before standing.

"It was a lucky shot."

At the same time, the demon and metal man had descended the stairs coming to a stop a few steps above Sam. The flying girl landed besides the gardener, and looked as if she wanted to offer him a hand, though judging by the startled expression on his face, thought better of it. The demon boy gave an awkward smile and wave that the Sam did not return.

Robin meanwhile moved swiftly over to Frodo and crouching down besides him. "Are you alright Frodo?" he asked. "Didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

"R-Robin… Tim?" Frodo whispered, unable to believe his eyes.

Robin reached up, and pealed of his black domino mask from his face, to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes. His handsome features were marred slightly by a thin scar that cut across his left eyebrow. The corners of Tim Drake's mouth quirked upwards slighting, forming a very small smile that did not seem to meet his eyes. "Hey."

Unable to stop himself, Frodo threw his arms around Tim's shoulder hugging him tightly. Robin and the others looked started by the act of emotion, and after a moment, Robin gave Frodo a small return embrace. Once Frodo had let go of him, Tim looked over at Sam who was still standing on the stairs, apparently still unsure about what he was seeing.

"Hey Sammy," Robin said, with a wink. "Long time no see."

This seemed to be the push that Sam need, and in a flash he had jumped the remaining stairs and hugged Robin tightly around the neck, burying his head into the Teen Wonder's shoulder.

"Aww… a Kodak Moment…" Ravager said with a roll of her eye. "Gag."

"Shut up Rose," said the metal man, though he was smiling at the scene before him.

Sam pulled back from the hug and stared at Tim with wide, unbelieving eyes. "Is it…? Is it really you?"

"The last time I checked," Tim replied, wryly. "Is it really you?" As soon as he had said there, a loud growl emanated from Sam's stomach, causing him to blush furiously. Tim arched an eyebrow. "I guess that answer's my question."

Looking at Sam a bit more seriously, he noticed a small cut in Sam's neck from where Ravager had pushed her sword. "Damnit Rose," he muttered, before looking at Cyborg. "Vic, could you get Rae down here?"

"No need Victor," replied a control female voice. "I am already here."

Raven descended the stairs from the girl's dormitory wing, her blue hood pulled back revealing her long locks of black hair. Her violet eyes took in the group of people in front of her. Her eyes fixated on Frodo and Sam, at which point she gave a small, barely noticeable smile. "Hello again Frodo, Samwise."

"Raven," whispered Frodo softly. He along with Sam, and the rest of their Fellowship had met the young half-demon shortly before she had taken Robin and Batgirl back home. While neither he, nor any of the other had felt all that comfortable around her, they had come to like her in the short time they had known her.

"Sam and Frodo got a bit ruffed up," Robin informed her, shooting a side glare at Rose, who shrugged back at him and smiled coyly. "Think you could fix them up?"

"No problem, Robin," Raven assured him, as knelt next to the hobbits. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she sensed the fear that previously filled the Tower, being replaced with the sense of ease. Clearly they were glad to have a few familiar faces.

Raising her hands over Sam's neck, the red gemstone on Raven's forehead flashed as her hands began to give off a soft white glow. Once she pulled her hand back the earlier cut on Sam's neck had vanished. "How do you feel Samwise?"

Reaching to his neck, Sam gave a small grin as he felt the now smooth bit of skin. "Oh… I feel great. Thank you Miss."

Inclining her head, Raven turned to Frodo and began to heal the bruises that he had sustained during his fall. A moment later he gave a weak smile and whispered his thanks. Raven again only inclined her head and stood back up.

There was a long moment of silence, during which the Hobbits surveyed the other people around them. Frodo and Sam were thrilled to see Robin again, and even Raven to an extent, but to say that they were lost would have been a gross understatement of the situation. "Robin… I don't understand… where are we?" Frodo asked finally. "What… I mean, who are these people?"

Robin gave another forced smile and standing up, returned his mask to his face. "You're in my world now. This is Titans Tower. And these…" he pointed to the group of people behind them, "…are the Teen Titans."

"The Teen…" began Sam with startled look.

"Oh my…" grimaced Frodo.

Both he and Sam remembered all the stories that Robin had told them around the campfires during their quest, about the Titans and other heroes from his world. Sometimes they had thought Robin had been exaggerating in some of his stories. Yet as they stood there, they realized how mistaken they were.

They immediately broke into pleading apologies. However, as they were both speaking at the same time, and all anyone could hear was the occasional 'sorry' and 'we didn't know.'

"Don't worry about it," said Wonder Girl landing on the ground and extending her hand to Frodo. "This sort of thing happens all the time. Right Vic?"

Cyborg let out a booming rich laugh, as she referenced his own awakening after spending the last year offline. He had nearly taken out Eddie, Rose, Marvin and Wendy in an act of blind panic and anger. And of course there were also the famous Rose vs. Wonder Girl fights. "Too true. Too true."

Robin patted the hobbits on the back and ushered them forward towards the others. "Frodo, Sam, allow me to properly introduce you to the gang. The big metal guy is Victor Stone, AKA Cyborg. The blonde is Cassandra Sandsmark, our own Wonder Girl." Both Frodo and Sam's eyebrows rose at the name 'Cassandra'. "And you of course know Raven." Raven bowed her head to them. Robin then then pointed to the demon boy and the one eyed girl. "And these two are our newest recruits. Rose Wilson AKA Ravager," The hobbits gave Rose a suspicious look, to which she glared back them and shrugged. "And Eddie Bloomberg but we call him Kid Devil. Guys, this is Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee."

"So yer… a D-Devil?" repeated Sam, looking uneasily at Eddie.

"Its only a name," said Vic assured them, placing a hand on Eddie's shoulder and giving the young man a reassuring smile. "He's just a kid with some unusual powers."

Stepping forward Vic extend his massive robotic hand towards Frodo who nervously shook it. Half his forearm was gripped by Cyborg who grinned kindly. "On behalf of the Titans, welcome to the Tower and… heh, apparently to our universe. It's nice to finally meet you two. Robin told us all about you."

"He told us all about… well most of you," Frodo said, looking momentarily at Ravager and Kid Devil. "Though to be honest we were never sure…"

"If people like us could exist?" Vic supplied, knowingly. "Yeah, you wouldn't be the first."

"Sorry about Rose," Cassandra came over and extended her hands to both hobbits, smiling warmly at them. "She's got anger management issues. Among other things."

"Screw you Barbie," Rose muttered.

"So you're really from another universe?" asked Eddie excitedly as he stretched his hand Frodo and Sam, both of whom felt rather uneasy about but managed to push their own fears aside. After all, the boy seemed nice enough, even though he looked nearly as scary as some of the Orcs they had faced.

"I… I guess," answered Frodo with a small shrug and glance at Robin, who nodded.

"Hot damn."

Frodo smiled awkwardly, before looking around almost hopefully. "Robin… where are Merry and Pippin?"

The Teen Wonder frowned. "They were with you?"

"Yes," said Sam, a look of worry etched on his heavyset face. "When we went into the portal."

"Talk about de ja vu…" Robin muttered. "No, they weren't with you when you guys appeared. But that doesn't mean anything. Its possible they landed somewhere else in the city, right Raven?" The empathic Titan looked concerned but nodded nonetheless. "Don't worry guys, we'll find them."

While neither Hobbit looked happy, they did trust Robin. He was a great detective and tracker. They had seen him in action many times before. If anyone could find their missing friends it would be him.

"Alright, I'm bored now. So unless I get to smack the midgets around again, I'm outta here," Rose said suddenly, stretching her arms over her head until a soft pop could be heard from her back. "Come on Eddie."

"But I wanna hear more about them," Eddie said, jutting his chin towards the Hobbits. "I never heard about Middle-Earth before."

"Actually, for once Rose has the right idea," said Cassie with a pointed glance at the former villain. "Lets give Robin and his friends some time together to catch up. You'll have time to grill them about Middle-Earth soon enough Eddie." Vic and Raven nodded in agreement as they followed Rose back up the stairs, dragging Eddie along with them. Cassie looked back at Robin with a concerned smile.

"You going to be okay?"

Tim nodded appreciatively, knowing fully well what she meant by that. "Yeah, thanks Cassie." Wonder Girl took to the air and flew after the other Teen Titans, leaving Robin and the hobbits.

At the mention of the 'name' Cassie, the expression on Sam and Frodo's face looked hopeful as the Teen Wonder turned to them. "Tim, is Cassie… I mean the _other_ Cassie… err… I mean **_our_** Cassie," Frodo elbowed Sam lightly, and chuckled as his friend tried to specify. Sam's face turned bright read. "Is Batgirl here?"

As soon as the question left Sam's mouth, Robin's mood shifted instantly. His back stiffed, the white lenses of his mask seemed to flash, and his mouth formed very thin line. Both Frodo and Sam tensed at the sight. The only time they had ever seen Tim look like that was during battle or during the brief time where he and Cassandra had stopped talking to one another after the Mines of Moria.

"…Tim?" began Frodo, nervously, when he did not reply. "Where's Cassie?"

"She's not here," he informed them flatly, as he turned away from them and began walking up the stairs, clearly expecting them to follow. The hobbits however remained rooted to their spots, and stared at their friend in shock.

"So where is she?"

"Gone."

That single word felt like a stone falling into their stomachs. Neither Hobbit could believe that they had heard correctly. "G-Gone?" echoed Sam. "Do you mean she's…?"

"I mean she's gone," Robin said, in a voice that clearly said the conversation was done with. Both Frodo and Sam winced. They had heard Tim speak like that several times before, but only during battle. He had **never** spoken like that when Cassandra had been a topic of conversation.

"Robin… what—" began Frodo, wanting to push the issue, only to get cut off abruptly by Robin.

"Come on. I'll give you a tour of the Tower."

It was needless to say that the two hobbits knew something had happened. But they also knew that Tim would not talk about it until he was wanted to. They could try forcing the issue all they wanted, but Tim wouldn't tell them until he wanted. The only people who had ever been able to push Tim spilling his guts like that had been his surrogate brother Legolas and Cassandra herself.

Reluctantly, the hobbits followed Tim up the stairs.

"Command Center to Robin," called a high nasally voice unexpectedly from out of nowhere. The hobbits jumped in surprise and began searching wildly for the source, while Robin only stopped in mid-step.

"Go ahead Marvin," he said to the unseen voice.

"You've got an incoming call from Gotham City. It sounds urgent."

Robin tensed, and gave a curt nod. "Understood. Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

"Gotcha boss-man."

Robin looked back at the Hobbits, who were both still staring around for the speaker of the voice. "W-Who said that?" Sam asked, as he looked over the railing of the stairs.

"That was Marvin," Robin explained, jutting his head, signaling that they follow. "He and his twin sister Wendy are the tower's caretakers. You'll meet them soon enough. Now come on guys. There's someone else I think you should probably meet."

* * *

"I can NOT believe you did that!" 

"What? All I asked was how fast the wing could fly."

"Marvin, you never ask him stuff like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you just don't!"

These were the words that met Robin and the Hobbits as they entered the control room. Two teenagers were facing each other, both talking at the top of their voice and looking rather perturbed. The first speaker was a young girl with dark black hair, and dark gray eyes. She was dressed in a tight fitting orange sweater and just as tight fitting white jeans. Her opponent was a scrawny teenage boy with matching gray eyes and windswept brown hair. He wore a pair of baggy brown pants and a white t-shirt with a large green 'M' running across the chest. Despite their obvious differences, there was a small family resemblance between them.

"Achem," Robin cleared his throat loudly, causing the arguing teens to jump. "There a problem?"

"Nope," said the boy with pointed look at the girl, who glared back.

"Frodo, Sam, meet Wendy and Marvin. Wendy, Marvin, these are the Hobbits," Robin said as he walked over to the computer. The hobbits gave small waves and nods to the twin caretakers of the Tower who returned the gesture, while at the same time staring in awe of the control center.

"This place is amazing…" Frodo whispered as he stared at a nearby computer that was monitoring police reports in San Francisco and Los Angeles. There were so many wonders of this world that it was almost too much to take in. From the automatic doors to the elevator, it seemed like the most simple of tasks was taken care by this new technology.

"Indeed," said Sam in agreement as he examined the security system.

"Yeah, we know," said Marvin with a pompous smile.

Wendy rolled her eyes and smacked her brother on the shoulder. "Come on, Mister Modest," she told him. "Lets give leave Robin to talk to his boss."

"But I still didn't get an answer to my question!" Marvin whined as his sister dragged him out of the control room.

As the hobbits began to stare around the control room, Robin moved to the master computer in the center of the room and began typing rapidly on the console. "Don't touch anything alright guys?" he directed to the hobbits, as he turned up to the giant screen.

The Hobbits nodded and walked to his side, just as the 'T' icon on the screen changed to show a man staring down at them. His face was hidden behind a black cowl with tall pointed ears and frighteningly cold opaque eyes. The mask was very similar to the one that they remembered Batgirl wearing when she first arrived in Middle-Earth, although with her cowl one couldn't see her eyes. Still, despite the fact that the mask was remanicant of Batigirl's they couldn't stop themselves from cowering back unexpectedly at the sight of the man on the screen. Something about him truly frightened them.

"Batman," Robin said stiffly.

"Robin," Batman replied just as stiffly in a low growl. Frodo and Sam shivered visibly at the voice, finding it nearly as unnerving as the voice of a Ring Wraith. "I have something rather unexpected to talk to you..." The Batman's voice trailed off as he took notice of the two hobbits that had taken to hiding behind Robin. "I see you have visitors."

"You could say that," Robin said with a small smirk. "Batman this is—"

"Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee," Batman finished, raising his head a bit straighter.

Both Frodo and Sam let out matching 'eeps' as the Batman spoke their voices. Even Robin was surprised that his mentor knew who they were. Yes, he had told Batman about Middle-Earth and the Hobbits, but still…

"He knows who we are…" whispered Frodo, in hushed voice.

"Batman?" began Robin, asking for an explanation.

"I believe I have something of yours," Batman replied as he reached off screen, and hefted the wide-eyed form of Merry Brandybuck onto the screen by the collar of his shirt.

"MERRY!" cried Robin, Frodo and Sam in unison.

"Frodo...? Sam? ROBIN?" Merry said, a smile forming on his lips, despite his uncomfortable position. "Is it really you? This is amazing! How did you getting into there?"

The Batman cleared his throat once, and Merry immediately gulped and fell silent.

"Where did you find him?" Robin asked Batman with an arched eyebrow.

"He was in the cave," Batman replied. "Have you managed to—" But before Batman could finish, the computer alert sounded, signaling another incoming call. Robin looked down at the caller-ID and frowned.

"Hold on a moment Batman. I've got a call coming in from Oracle."

Batman gave a curt nod. Ever since the Oracle had relocated to Metropolis, communication with her had become less regular. So if she were calling Robin and the Titans, it was very possible that this was important.

Robin struck a few keys on the computer, and the image of Batman was pushed off to the left, while a new image appeared on the screen. This time it was that of a digitally created green mask against a black background. "Go ahead Oracle."

"Hello current Boy Wonder," replied an electronically masked voice. "I hate to bother you, but I think we have something of yours…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews guys. As I mentioned in the TITANIC GRYFFINDORS one of these two stories will go onto Hiatus. I haven't decide which yet, however. But I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and where things will go.

**Reader's Reviews **

**RedRox: **You're correct. Things are going to be much bigger and much more different. Nothing'll be the same.

**Ladyofthebookworms: **Yeah, that was probably Robin's first thought as well. After all, he's seen them eat. Even Alfred and the Wayne Fortune might not be up to the task of feeding them.

**Alia G.L: **Thanks a bunch. And you're right. It isn't good at all.

**Coral Skipper:** Glad to know you liked it. Now, since the Titans East aren't going to be composed of heroes, but rather villains and former-heroes, I think you'd be right on Cass' rehabilitation. So that means, keep sending in the letters to DC demanding the safe return of OUR Cassandra Cain.

**Sandt21:** Four Answers: **1.** Indeed it is awesome. And Batman won't hurt Merry. Much**. 2.** This story is basically a little of everything. Robin/Batgirl play primary roles, along with the Fellowship, just as it was in the previous story. However, the Teen Titans will be playing an important role as will a couple of other heroes. **3.** No I'm not waiting for the comics to reintroduce Cass. I'm going to wait until the time is right in my story to introduce her. What the comics do with her now, will have no effect on what I do with her here. **4.** Indeed.

**Iubex Acerbus:** Yeah, Merry got the short end of the stick for the most part, while Pippin got the hot scantily clad girls. Sorry to say though, Cass is still MIA. Where? Who can say? She's being all evil and mysterious, after all. At least she managed to show up in a flashback. Better'n nothing.

**Akira217:** Thanks for the review. And yeah, I know what you mean. Sequels are a tricky thing. They either end up becoming copies of the previous stories or they just suck. That's why I sometimes dislike movie sequels. But I've been taking this story very carefully, wanting to avoid those mistakes. While this story is linked to the previous story, I want it to be able to stand alone.

**Sylvia Skywalker:** You'll see soon enough.

**Messiah91:** Thanks for the review. And don't worry. Most if not all the ME crew will appear. After all, things are more dangerous this time around than they ever were before. And what do you mean by archive.

**GRose522:** Is this soon enough? Now please put down the blunt pencil…

**Special Thanks to:** Trebeco, batfan7, Nathurra Aletra


	4. The Book of Blood

**Disclaimer:_ I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Lord of the Rings, or any DCU heroes. Lord of the Rings is the property of JRR Tolkien while Robin, Batgirl, the Teen Titans and all related character are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work._**

**

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Book of Blood **

"A medallion?" repeated Cyborg with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his flesh nose, with a cybernetic thumb and index finger. "Why is it always a mystical piece of jewelry?"

"Um… because… it's cooler than a mystical jock strap?" supplied Kid Devil with a weak grin, which thankfully received a few equally weak smiles and chuckles from his teammates.

After receiving calls from Batman and the Oracle, both of whom had in their possession Merry and Pippin, Robin had reassembled the Titans in the conference room. His initial plan had been to find Merry and Pippin, but with that already accomplished it seemed the more important thing was to now figure out how the Hobbits had arrived in their world in the first place.

Now, nearly half an hour later, they all sat in silence as the hobbits finished relaying the full story of how they had managed to arrive in San Francisco, Metropolis and Gotham City. The large computer screen against the back wall there was Batman and Merry from that Batcave in Gotham. Merry looked uneasy about talking to their friends through a computer system and occasionally would tap their own screen nervously, at which the Dark Knight would glare and occasionally give a throaty growl. Meanwhile in the center of the conference table was a 3-dimensional hologram of the Oracle mask. Due to the Oracle's need for secrecy, she and Pippin were both set to speak over the com-link as oppose to the a video conference like Batman and Merry.

It was clear that the hobbits were still lost in a state of awe at finding themselves communicating with one another over the com-systems. Everything about this world seemed so… They couldn't' even think of a proper word to describe it. Modern might be the appropriate word, perhaps? Still, the idea of seeing Merry staring down at them from a giant glass window was very unnerving. The green holographic mask that seemed to be glaring at them didn't help any either.And they had only been in this world for less than a day. If this was what they had seen so far, they could only imagine what else there was in store for them.

Though as bizarre as the idea of digital communication was for the hobbits, what really surprised everyone was how well the Titans were taking everything. While the fact that hobbits had managed to land in their universe seemed to surprise and concern everyone, Frodo was still rather surprised at how blasé they seemed to take everything.

"Does this sort of thing _really_ happen so often?" asked Sam, apparently sharing in this thought process.

"Oh yeah…" replied all six Titans at once, loftily.

"Yeah, like this one time, me and Zatar ended up in New Azarath and—" began Kid Devil excitedly.

Robin tapped his fist on the conference table, successfully grabbing everyone's attention. "Can we stay on topic people?" he said, casting Kid Devil a slightly pointed look, causing the demonic teen to grimace and slump back slightly in his chair.

"Agreed," grunted Batman. He leaned back in his chair, and pressed his fingertips together in a thoughtful manner, which made him look all the more foreboding. "I'm more concerned about this supposed medallion. Can any of your describe it?"

"Actually I've been working on that, Batman," replied the Oracle. "Since Pippin was the one to activate the medallion—"

"Yeah, good job on that Pip," muttered Merry aggressively.

"Ah told ye all Ah was sorry!" Pippin's voice could be heard over the Oracle's communicator. Unlike Oracle, his voice was not electronically masked.

"—I've asked Pippin to describe it to me," Oracle continued as if there had been no interruption, "at which point I've managed to create what we believe is a semi-accurate reproduction."

Wonder Girl frowned for a moment. "Um… out of curiosity, where IS the medallion?"

There was a long pause before Pippin replied in a quivering voice, "Ah dropped it."

"Of course ye did…" groaned Merry.

The Oracle hologram suddenly disappeared, being replaced by a hologram of a large medallion, on which a crude face with four eyes and a long tongue could be seen. As the image rotated for everyone to see, Robin, Cyborg and most noticeably Raven gasped and Batman tensed visible. "I'm judging by those gasps I just heard, the icon looks familiar."

"It can't be," gasped Raven.

All heads turned to her, as her violet eyes were wide with what they could only assume was shock. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, there was an explosion of black smoke as Raven made her trademark teleportation exit, after which there was a very awkward silence.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ravager asked, as he stared at the chair in which Raven had previously been sitting in.

"Guys look at the hologram. What do you notice about it?" Robin coaxed, his eyes fixated on the fore mentioned light projection.

"Um… its ugly?" offered Merry, Pippin and Eddie all at the same time.

"Well yes, but I don't think that's what Robin meant," said Cyborg, leaning across the table and pointing his index finger towards the hologram. "The four eyes."

"What about them?" Pippin asked over the com-link.

"That's the mark of Raven's father, Trigon the Terrible."

There was a long and terrible silent that followed this. Although only Cyborg and Raven had been Titans during the days of Trigon, all over them, even the hobbits had heard the stories of him and what he had been capable. And even Rose who was constantly ready with snide remarks and insults had become suddenly more somber.

"I thought… you said he was dead," Frodo said, looking at Robin fearfully.

"He is," Cyborg stated firmly as he crossed his arms and giving a scowl as emphasis. "The old Titans saw to that. I was there when it happened."

"It wouldn't be the first time an enemy of yours has returned from the dead, Stone," Batman stated flatly. "Raven herself is a prime example."

"Raven isn't an enemy," Cyborg snapped back while also shooting Batman a murderous glare.

"As far as you know."

"Should someone go… um find Raven and perhaps talk with her?" asked Frodo, in the hopes of defusing the clearly volatile situation. As soon as the question left his lips however, there was another explosion of black smoke. Raven stepped forward, her face hidden beneath the shadows of her hood.

"There is no need Frodo," she said, as she moved towards the table. Everyone stared at her questioningly.

Standing from his chair, Vic moved quickly to his long-time friend and looked at her worriedly through his brown human eye. "Rae?" he began. Raven held up a hand to stem any oncoming questions as she then pulled a large leather bound book from beneath her blue cloak and laid it down on the table.

Robin's eyes widened from behind his mask as he recognized the tomb. He quickly jumped to his feet and moved Raven's side. "Raven, is that what I think it is?" he asked darkly.

Raven gave a single nod of her head. "Yes, Robin. The Book of Blood."

"Umm… what are you all looking at?" asked Merry, who apparently couldn't see the book from the computer monitor.

"The Book of Blood," Robin repeated. "There's a cult in our world that worships Raven's father, Trigon the Terrible. They're called the Church of Blood. This here is their so-called 'Holy' Scriptures, their bible. And if my memory is right… this is the original book that Deathstroke, Starfire, Rose and I found when we were trying to save Raven from Sebastian. How did you get this?"

Raven sighed, and reaching back pulled back her hood again. "After I left the Titans last year, I did a great deal of traveling as you know. During which I returned to where I had been… reborn." There was obvious pain from the empath as she spoke, but she pushed on, nonetheless. "I was in search of answers as to what… I am. Unfortunately with Sebastian dead and the Church of Blood in disarray, I could only find this."

"I can't believe they would just leave their Bible behind like that," said Wonder Girl.

"Well you have to remember, Brother Blood's congregation was kinda… dead after he had Raven release the demons squad the first time around," Cyborg said reasonably. "There probably wasn't anyone left to take possession of the book."

Raven then opened the book to a page that had been marked with a silk ribbon. She then lay the book down in the center of the table. The book had been opened to a page, which happened to have an ink drawing of the amulet. Actually four amulets.

"These are the Keys of Trigon," Raven explained.

Frodo had moved closer to Raven so as to read the book, with a furrowed brow. "So… Trigon is connected to all this?"

"Yes, and no," replied Raven, receiving confused looks from everyone. "Do not be afraid my friends. My father is indeed dead."

The Batman's opaque eyes glared suspiciously from his computer screen. This was one of the prime reasons the Titans rarely asked for his help on their missions. He always made them feel like they were being suspected of something terrible. They could only imagine how it must have felt for Robin and Nightwing. They supposed that they had gotten used to it.

"How can you be so sure?" Batman half-asked, half-demanded.

"I would sense it if he were alive again."

"And we're just supposed to take your word on it? " Ravager asked, as she propped her feet on the conference table. "I mean, it wouldn't exactly be the first time you got used by Daddy-Dearest, would it?"

"Like you're one to talk," Wonder Girl shot back in Raven's defense.

Raven ignored the impending squabble and continued on. "My father and I were connected. Even with my training, I could never block out his presence and I could always feel him touching upon the corners of my mind, attempting to gain control. I have not sensed that presence since he died."

As the Titans spoke, the Hobbits all had remained somewhat quiet. None of them fully understood what the Titans were arguing about nor did they fully understand the details. They did however finally understand how Robin and Batgirl must have felt when they had landed in Middle-Earth and end up being neck deep in the War of the Ring.

"But what about at Alcatraz?" Kid Devil asked. "You said your sensed him."

Raven gave a very forced smile and shook her head. "I said that I sensed his power, Edward. His power, which is embedded in those amulets. When Trigon first set his eyes upon this dimension, he approached a man who would become the First Brother Blood. In exchange for giving Blood great power, Trigon asked for Life and Service. Blood of course agreed readily and began building his cult, which would worship my father. Yet Trigon could still not enter this world, for the Wild Magiks would not allow his evil entry. Trigon could not enter our world fully, and so he needed to create a doorway which was anchored to this plane of existence."

"You," realized Cassie.

Raven gave a single bow of her head. "Yet in order to do so, he needed a way in which to enter our world, if only for a short time."

"Then you're saying… Of course," said Robin thoughtfully. "After all, Trigon had to exist in a corporeal form inside our world in order to impregnate your mother."

"Correct Timothy. According to the Book of Blood, Trigon gave to the first Brother Blood four amulets. Individually would open a gateway between dimensions. And when the four medallions were brought together, they would allow Trigon to enter our world for a short time. Trigon used these medallions to rally forth his followers and thus prepare new worlds for his coming."

"Or in your case, to find a little slut to knock up with his demon seed," Rose sneered loftily.

"Shut up Ravager," muttered everyone in the room (including the Hobbits, Batman and Oracle).

Despite his fears, Sam reached out and taking Raven's hand squeezed it kindly, upon noting the colder expression on the empath's face. Raven looked momentarily surprised by the gesture, but she could feel kind understanding that both Sam and Frodo were giving off fill her like drink and allowed a smile of appreciation.

"The medallions are activated by, of course, blood," Raven went on to explained. "At which point, they will open a gateway to their primary location."

"Which means, they came from our Earth," concluded Cyborg.

"What I'd like to know is how did the Hobbits land where they did," said Wonder Girl with a furrowed brow as she leaned forward in his own chair. "I mean, doesn't it seem weird that of all the places they could land in our universe it's in our laps, literally?"

"I was wondering that myself," Robin commented. "Wouldn't the medallion have taken them to… whoever it was that assaulted the Gray Havens?"

"The return spell," said Batman suddenly, causing everyone to jump. "When Raven, Zatanna and Doctor Fate had cast the spell necessary to bring Robin and Batgirl back from Middle-Earth, they used many of us as anchors to this world. A focus point for Raven to follow back."

Raven pursed her lips in thought, but after a moment gave a nod of agreement. "That sounds possible. Since the Hobbits did not know how to control the magiks, the amulet itself searched for connection point. It then clung to the residual magiks left on Batman and the Titans, and thus brought them to us."

"Well thank goodness for that," said Pippin with a clear sigh of relief. "I dunno about the rest of ye guys, but I wouldn't want to end up with the bad guys." The other hobbits nodded in clear agreement.

"Does this mean that this Church of Blood is behind the attack of the Gray Havens?" asked Frodo.

"I don't think so," replied Oracle. "After the Titans and Kid Eternity took down that Brother Blood kid a year ago, Robin asked me to monitor the Church of Blood. Considering the fact that all of Brother Blood's human congregation were killed by his demon congregation which has since then been sent back to Trigon's dimension, there's been little activity from that group."

"But there HAS been activity?" asked Batman, arching an eyebrow.

"If you call a few of their old Cult members taking a few guns and attacking a school of kids saying it was in honor of their fallen leader 'activity' then yes," replied Oracle. "And that occurred seven months ago. They ended up killing twelve 6th graders and then they killed themselves. Since then there hasn't been so much as an evil bake sale rally from them."

"So that leaves us with two scenarios," Robin declared with a dark scowl. "Either the Church of Blood is rebuilding itself and doing a damn good job of covering their tracks, or someone else got their hands on the medallions."

"But who?" asked Sam, looking at Robin hopefully.

"That's what we need to find out," Robin replied. "Unfortunately, your description of the masked man who you found with the amulet doesn't give us much to go off of yet."

"Yeah, ninja killers are kind of a dime a dozen around here," laughed Eddie. Surprisingly though, Robin's eyebrows rose at this comment, as if something had clicked in his mind.

'_Ninja?'_ he thought to himself. _'No… She couldn't…'_

"So what's the plan Boss?" Ravager asked Robin as she gave him seductive smirk, that would make most men putty in her hands. Of course, it never worked on Robin.

Crossing his arms, Robin began to pace around the conference table, clearly in 'bat-mode' as the other Titans liked to call it. "Raven, I need you to keep researching what you can about the Keys of Trigon. See if you can find anything that can help us find them. Meanwhile, Oracle can you get us a list of old hideout for the Church of Blood. We'll start checking there for clues. Batman, mind if we lean on a few of your magical informants and see if they know anything about Middle-Earth or Trigon's Keys?"

The Titans were surprised when Batman nodded his head, and actually followed his partner's lead. The entire super-hero community knew that the Dark Knight was a major control freak. He normally took control of every situation he was involved in. So seeing him actually defer leadership to the Teen Wonder was… shocking to say the least. "Will you be needing any additional help?" Batman asked, clearly implying himself or the newly reformed Justice League.

Robin seemed to consider the offer for a moment before shaking his head. "No. We'll take care of things."

"Understood," Batman said with another nod of acknowledgement.

"What about us?" Pippin asked over the communication system.

"We'll have you guys transferred to Titans Tower," Robin said. "Oracle, can you establish transportation for them?"

"Not a problem, Boy Wonder," replied Oracle. "Lady Black Hawk will pick up Merry from Gotham, and deliver her and Pippin to the Tower first thing tomorrow. That work for you Batman?"

The Batman nodded. "I'll have coordinates sent, for the pick up. Until then, Batman out."

Merry upon realizing what the Batman was going to do, frantically called out. "Wait! Can't I say good-bye to them?" Batman scowled at the Merry who was doing his best to not cower away, and failing miserably. However after a moment, the Dark Knight muttered 'make it quick' to which Merry grinned brightly. "Good-bye everyone! Ah'll see you soon!" At this point, the screen went to black and was then replaced with a stylized letter 'T'.

"Is it just me or does Batman seem… nicer than he used to be?" Wonder Girl mused. She noticed the small smirk that monetarily appeared on Robin's face. She like many of the others often wondered what had happened to Batman, Robin and even Nightwing during their yearlong absence. Whenever anyone asked, they would only reply 'I went to train. To get better.' But the truth was, there was something else. Batman seemed… less intense than he used to be. Diana had even told Cassie that she had seen him smile at one point. Of course Batman would never admit to it.

It was a pity that Robin hadn't gone the same way as his mentor.

"This is unreal," whispered Sam. "Talkin' ter folks over boxes and floating heads…"

"Thought I was making all this up?" Robin asked the gardener with an arched eyebrow.

Sam blushed and shook his head. "No, we believed you, we just thought… I didn't mean…"

"Chill out," Rose chuckled. "The Bird boy is just bustin' your balls. So are we done here?"

Robin rolled his eyes and nodded as he moved to a nearby computer terminal and began shifting through assorted information. "Yeah, we're done. Oracle, contact me when you've got something. Pippin, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Understood."

"Good-bye Robin! Ah can't wait ta see y'all!" the hobbit called, as Oracle chuckled and then ended the connection. As the Titans stood to leave, Frodo and Sam followed suit, but pausing, shared worried looks.

"Um… Tim, what do Sam and I do now?" Frodo asked.

Robin looked up from the computer terminal. "We've got two guest rooms set up for you guys in the dormitory wing. You guys are probably feeling pretty spent after everything, so why don't you go up and get some proper sleep? Cassie, would you please escort them up?"

Wonder Girl and the Hobbits frowned at the Teen Wonder incredulously.

"And what'll you be doing?" Cassie asked a bit pointedly. She had not problem with the task, but she would have thought that Robin would have wanted to take them to their rooms so that they could talk. After all, they hadn't had much time to talk what with Batman and Oracle calling and then having this big meeting.

"I need to go over all this information," Robin said loftily as he turned back to his computer and back typing quickly. "See if I can find something we missed that'll help us find the other medallions."

"But Tim…" began Sam somewhat dejectedly. "We were hopin' that we could talk some more."

Robin didn't look away from his screen as he continued to work. "We'll talk tomorrow Sam. But right now, I need to get this work done. I'll see you in the morning."

The air of finality hit the two hobbits hard, as it did Wonder Girl who shot Robin another pointed scowl. That was the kind of thing she would have expected from Batman, but not from Robin. Tim had been been more than willing to put his work aside when friends needed his help. Cassie took a deep steadying breath, trying to keep from ripping Tim a new one in front of his friends.

Reluctantly, Cassie placed a hand on Frodo and Sam's shoulder and offered them a very forced smile. "Let's go guys."

Upon hearing the doors to the command center close, Robin leaned back in his chair and gave an inaudible sigh, falling deep into his own thoughts. After a few moments had passed, he leaned towards the computer console again and prepared to begin typing, when suddenly his stiffened. He had thought she had left with the others.

"I said you could go Raven," he stated, not turning away from the screen.

The Daughter of Trigon seemed to brush his subtle attempt at dismissal aside and stepped forward. "You can't hide like this forever Timothy," she informed him evenly.

Robin's shoulders tensed slightly, but beyond that he betrayed no other reaction. "I'm not hiding. I'm working."

"Timothy, you're friends are worried about you," Raven stated. "Frodo and Samwise… Their emotions are so honest and open. And I can sense their concern and their fear. They shall need you to help them through this new world."

"They're strong," Robin said, wincing at how much he sounded like Batman. "They saved their entire world."

"They had help Timothy," Raven shot back. "And they need help again."

Robin turned his chair to face the empathic Titan. He had never felt all the comfortable with Raven, to be honest. Yes, he trusted her implicitly and he liked her, but she always managed to make him feel uneasy. She was an empath. She could read people's emotions as easily as he read data on a computer printout. "I am helping them. I'm trying to find out who attacked our friends and get them back home."

"You have not told them about Cassandra, have you?" It was more of a statement as oppose to a question. Robin's eyes narrowed as he continued to look at his screen. He could almost feel Raven's empathic powers probing around inside him and searching.

Robin's expression turned ten degrees colder as he spun back to his computer. "No. They're not ready to know about her."

If Raven hadn't always worked so hard on properly controlling her emotions, she would have rolled her eyes and kicked the Boy Wonder's chair. "You said it yourself Timothy. They are strong. And they need to know. She was their friend."

"Exactly," Robin snarled, as he head snapped to the side so he could look at Raven. "She WAS their friend. Now she's…" Robin shook his head, letting his words trail off. Clenching his jaw tightly, he turned his head back to the screen and allowed his fingers to fly over the computer console again. "I've got work to do."

Raven watched Robin work for a few minutes, with a downtrodden expression. The pain and anger she could feel from him was over-whelming. Since the Titans had brought her back to the team, she had noticed a considerable change in the Boy Wonder. Where before he was always controlled and understanding, now he was angry and withdrawn.

"They will learn the truth soon enough, Timothy," Raven repeated. "And it is better they hear it from you, than from someone else. You owe it to them. You owe it to what you had with Cassandra."

The words cut into Robin deeply and he abruptly stopped typing. Breathing deeply, he turned in his chair, ready to say… something. Unfortunately, all that was left in the room was a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Frodo and Sam had reluctantly followed Cassie out of the command center and the trip up the elevator from the sub-levels of the Tower into the upper levels had been done in silence. Both of them had gone from simple concern to pure worry as Robin had so coldly dismissed them after the meeting. During the War of the Ring, they had both seen periods at which Tim had been… intense about things. Commanding and decisive had seemed the appropriate terms. But he had never been like that. 

As the two hobbits let their minds fixate on the Teen Wonder, they had barely paid much notice as Wonder Girl led them to one of the guest rooms normally saved for reserved Titans.

"And here you go, with the compliments of the Titans," Cassie told them with a smile as the doors to Frodo's room slid open. The hobbits entered the room and stared in awe. It was a rather sparsely decorated room, with only a desk and chair closet and bed. However, despite the lack of décor, the large bay window gave a magnificent view of the bay. On the bed Frodo saw his sword and elf cloak laid out. "Sam your room is right next door. I know it's not much, but if you need anything like some pajamas or a toothbrush, just let me know. We've still got some of Bart's old kid-sized stuff in storage, and they might fit ya guys."

"What's a toothbrush?" asked Sam with a frown.

Cassie looked at the hobbit wearily. "Please tell me your joking. Okay… Tomorrow we are sooo taking you guys shopping."

Frodo however had made his way over to the window and was now staring out over the bay as a starlit night hung overhead. His face looked pensive and almost sad.

"Is everything alright Frodo?" Cassie asked.

Frodo looked away from the window and nodded. "Yes, thank you," he told her. "It's just been so long since we've gone through something like this… We thought our adventures were over."

Wonder Girl didn't look like she really believed that, but nodded nonetheless. The probably didn't feel comfortable enough talking to her about whatever it was that was on their mind. She couldn't blame them. After all, they were in a strange land with strange people, and the one person they did know had all but snubbed them.

Still, Cassie couldn't leave without offering something. "Guys… you have to understand, Tim's had some problems lately." ('There's the understatement of the decade' she thought to herself.) "He'll come around."

Sam smiled and Frodo offered an appreciative nod as he turned back to look out the window. Cassie sighed, wishing that there were more she could do. But as good as it would feel to throw Robin into orbit for acting like such a… Batman… there wasn't much she could do.

"Miss Cassandra?" began Sam, casting Frodo a small side-glance. "What happened to Robin and… and Batgirl?"

Cassandra bit her lip and closed her eyes while at the same time, crossing her arms. What was she supposed to tell them? All she could manage to say in reply before leaving the room was: "A lot."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **What's this? Did he actually post two updates that are within two weeks of each other? Madness! It's Madness! But I was inspired.And, after a long debate, I've decided that the story that will be going on hiatus will indeed be TITANIC GRYFFINDORS, the Teen Titans/Harry Potter Crossover. My writing muse just seems more fixated on this story for now. So please enjoy it and PLEASE feed a writer's ego with a nice review. Pwease! 

**Reader's Reviews**

**Messiah91:** Sorry you're finding the story to be slow, but frankly I absolutely loath it when a story moves too fast. Those stories always end up lacking in any sort of story and character development, and the plots end up feeling paper-thin because of that. Like many of my favorite writers, I like to take the time to properly develop everything so that my readers firmly understand and appreciate things. Especially when we start to reach the climatic points of the story.

**Ladyofthebookworms:**Actually, not everyone knows everyone else. After all, only Batman, Robin and Pippin know whom the Oracle really is. And of course I've read the new Teen Titans. I've actually made reference to it in both this story and my HP/Titans crossover. But I doubt that anything is going to come from it.

**Batfan7: **Rose is... an aquired taste. I'm not a fan of her as a person, but she does add for some great foil for Wonder Girl and everyone needs that person you love to hate. Thanks for the review.

**Marcus S. Lazarus:** Thanks for much for the lengthy review. And trust me, I have a very good reason why Cass has gone nutzo. While she has yet to appear in this story, she will of course play a MAJOR role in what's to happen. Can't say much beyond that, I'm sure you understand. And if you like how the Hobbits are reacting to their new world now, wait until you see the next chapter.

**Iudex Acerbus:** Thanks you, and I'm sorry, I know Batgirl is still MIA. But there is a reason for this. And yes, Superboy will be a topic of conversation as you'll see soon enough. But as for Superboy being using as a barganing chip... that's highly unlikely.

**Special Thanks to:** Theo Gary, Xephon, JME2, Coral Skipper, Alia G.L., Sandt21, Tony D.,


End file.
